marcado por sus garras kisshu
by kira taisho
Summary: Una noche pasada la media noche una misteriosa chica aparece enigmática. Noches después salva a Ichigo la cual ataca a kisshu y la misteriosa chica de las noches lo salva ¿son solo amigos? ¿o algo mas pasara entre ellos?. Ella dice solo ser amiga de kish... ¿pero sera verdad? ¿o algo pasara en la noche para que el aparezca con marcas de garras? -marcado por sus garras- comento pai-
1. 1 La chica misteriosa

Yo: Bueno primero que nada TMM no me pertenece sino kisshu hubiera quedado con ichigo, zakuro con pai y aoyama hubiera palmado desde los primeros capítulos, si acertaron no me cae ni un pocito bien, y para los que me conocen ya saben como es mi forma de escribir tanto acá como en mi cuenta de univicion Gaby523.

Kisshu: y a quien le cae bien el abraza arboles...

Ichigo: a mi ¬¬.

Kisshu: Ademas a quien le interesa tu vida personal.

ichigo: a mi.

Kisshu: yo queria dar el disclaimer.

Yo: en el próximo cap... No jodas Kissh, los ataques van a ser los de la traducción latina para no enredar mas mis pobres neuronas... Kishh?

Kisshu: que -haciendo rabieta-

Yo: darías la dedicatoria especial de este cap?

Kisshu: Si!, Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para:

.Jenn nuñes (mejor amiga de esta loca)

.Nikirab (usuario de univision/fiel lectora de "la youkai y el hanyou")

CAPITULO 1: LA CHICA MISTERIOSA.

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y una estilizada silueta se movía entre las sombras sigilosamente hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida completamente obscuro iluminado a duras penas por la luna y una pequeña farola, donde un hombre de unos venti tantos molestaba a una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo y ojos de color chocolate de unos trece año, rápidamente pero sin salir de entre las sombras tomo la muñeca de aquel hombre que avía comenzado a manosear a la pequeña pelirroja, quebrandosela en el acto con un seco "crak" y luego arrojando a aquel hombre contra una de las paredes del callejón.

Xxx: Estas bien? -pregunto aquella sombra con una femenina y aterciopelada voz-.

Xxx: S... Si -respondió tímidamente la pequeña pelirroja.

XXX: Sera mejor que tengas mas cuidado la próxima -regaño la sombra antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás desapareciendo entre las sombras pero quedandose en una esquina para asegurarse de que la muchacha estubiera bien-.

unas ondas aparecieron frente a la pequeña que aun estaba atónita ante el echo de que aquella sombra aparentemente femenina le hubiese quebrado la muñeca a un hombre sin el menor esfuerzo, dejando ver así a un joven de verdes cabellos, dorados ojos y orejas puntiagudas.

Xxx: Kisshu -fue lo único que logro decir la pequeña antes de lanzarse a los brazos del chico inconscientemente-.

Kisshu: Koneko-chan -dijo sorprendido por la muestra de afecto en lugar de algún grito o insulto- estas bien? -pregunto preocupado- responde que demonios paso Ichigo! -grito luego de unos segundos-.

Ichigo: N... Nada, no paso nada -dijo separándose de el-

Kisshu: Ichigo dime la verdad, o acaso no confías en mi -pregunto mirándola a los ojos-.

Xxx: Calmate, ella esta bien -dijo denuevo aquella aterciopelada voz femenina-.

Ichigo: Ella me salvo, estoy bien -dijo con la cabeza gacha-.

Kisshu: Gracias por salvar a mi Koneko-chan -dijo con una sonrisa dulce típica de el- pero quien eres?.

Xxx: eso no importa... Lo importante es que ella esta bien -dijo mientras salia de entre las sombras y era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna y de la farola-.

era una muchacha de la estatura de Kisshu, cabello poco mas abajo de los hombros de color negro azabache con un mechón rojo sangre en el costado izquierdo y un flequillo irregular similar al de Kisshu que cubría su frente, ojos azul eléctrico, sus uñas largas y puntiagudas con un aspecto de ser filosas, tes blanquecina, labios rosados, cuerpo atlético como si se la pasara en un gimnasio, llevaba puesto una musculosa negra al cuerpo y unos shorts negros también que marcaban sus curvas bien definidas, tenia un cuerpo proporcionado y tenia buenos atributos, unas largas botas negras sin taco, en su brazo derecho tenia una cinta roja y un poco mas abajo de los shorts tenia otras dos cintas rojas, una en cada pierna y cada una con un sai* similares a las espadas dragon de Kisshu, se veía hermosa pero peligrosa y aparentaba unos quince años

Xxx: y tu que eres de la niña? -dijo dejando expuestos un par de largos colmillos-

Kisshu no sabia que responder, no eran novios ni siquiera amigos, eran enemigos a muerte, pero el la queria y se preocupaba por ella

Kisshu: Y a ti que te importa

Xxx: que grosero, solo quería saber si podía dejarla en tus manos o no -dijo con un tono de reproche-.

Ichigo: E?.

En ese momento ella cayo en la cuenta de que estaba abrazada a su peor enemigo y lo empujo provocando que el cayera.

Ichigo: Que crees que estabas haciendo Kisshu!.

Kisshu: Solo me preocupaba por ti!.

Ichigo: Somos enemigos en que estabas pensando pervertido!.

Kisshu: Yo no soy ningún pervertido!.

Ichigo: MEW ICHIGO METAMORFO-SIS!.

Xxx: e tu eres una de esas chicas que luchan contra esos bichos mutantes -señalándola-.

Ichigo solo asintió y comenzó a atacar a Kisshu.

Ichigo: CAMPANA ROSADA PODER TOTAL.

Xxx: Esto esta mal.

Comento la peli-negra antes de sacar sus sais y ponerse enfrente de Kisshu, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo por el ataque de mew Ichigo, la cual amenazaba con volver a atacar.

Creo alrededor de ella y Kisshu un campo de fuerza justo a tiempo.

Ichigo: CAMPANA ROSADA PODER TOTAL!

Mint: -llegando al lugar- FLECHA DE LA LIRA!

Lettuce: -llegando tambien junto al resto- OLEAJE DE MAR PROFUNDO!

Pudding: TRINCHERA DE PANDERETA

Zakuro también hizo su ataque (que valla uno a saber como corno se llama por que loca nunca dice el nombre pero si a alguien se le ocurre como ponerle agradezco ideas).

Pero ninguno de los ataques llego a Kisshu o a la chica misteriosa cuyo nombre aun era desconocido para las mews y Kisshu.

Xxx: Maldita sea que demonios les pasa! -se quejo la peli negra-.

Mint: Por que lo defiendes? el es el enemigo.

Xxx: El se estaba preocupando por la de cabello rosado y de repente ella comenzó a atacarlo! -grito-.

Zakuro/Pudding/Mint/lettuce: Que?!

Xxx: Si, verán aquel tipo -señalando al hombre que yacía desmallado en una punta del callejón- estaba intentando manosear a aquella chica -señalando a Ichigo- que por lo que escuche se llama Ichigo, yo la salve y segundos después apareció el, ello se lanzo a sus brazos el la abrazo e intento saber que demonios estaba pasando, yo reaparecí y cuando les pregunte que que relación tenían ella lo empujo mientras gritaba que eran enemigos y luego lo ataco... Sin mencionar que lo llamo pervertido -observo a Kisshu mientras se levantaba- ademas yo no vi ningún motivo para que lo atacara.

Ichigo: Y cuales fueron tus motivos para quebrarle la muñeca a aquel hombre y luego lanzarlo contra una pared?.

Xxx: Simple estaba intentando manosearte o incluso violarte y si mi intuición no me falla con suerte haz dado tu primer beso. -¬¬-.

la muchacha desconocida guardo sus sais en sus respectivas cintas y volteo justo a tiempo para ver como Kisshu se desmallaba y rapidamente lo atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Xxx: bien creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que... Adios.

Y de un salto llego al techo de una de las casas y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche con el Muchacho de verde cabellera y dorados ojos.

Mint: Y quien demonios era esa muchacha.

Ichigo: No lo se, no dijo su nombre.

Lettuce: Parecía una mew mew -comento-.

Pudding: Es cierto... Tal vez seria una gran aliada.

Zakuro: Dudo que quiera unirse a nosotras.

Pudding: Como estas tan segura? -cuestiono-

Zakuro: parece tener un carácter similar al mio... Ademas yo no vi ningún medallon de poder y sus ropas eran muy distintas a las nuestras... Se parece mas a los demonios de las leyendas urbanas.

Mint: que clase de leyendas? -dijo ya fastidiada por esa muchacha-.

Zakuro: Me refiero a los youkai's y hanyou's

Lettuce: No lo creo es decir no parecía malvada.

Zakuro: Las apariencias engañan Lettuce.

Ichigo: Parecía una especie de tigre.

Mint: en fin volvamos al café, tenemos que decirle sobre esto a ryo y keiichiro.

MINUTOS DESPUES...

Las cinco mews ya estaban en el cafe y le informaron todo lo sucedido con esepcion de que casi violan a Ichigo.

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD...

Una joven pelinegra de ojos azul eléctrico colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente de un joven de cabellos verdes que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

Kisshu: Donde estoy... Tu eres la chica de hace un rato.

Xxx: Si tranquilo... Estas en mi casa... Por cierto como te sientes?.

Kisshu: Me duele todo... Como hiciste para meterme aquí sin que tus padres te vieran o sin tener que decir "mira mama traigo a este extraterrestre inconsciente lo cuidare hasta que mejore y tal vez luego lo haga mi mascota".

Ella comenzó a reír ante lo dicho por el joven.

Xxx: -Parando de reír- Vivo sola aunque lo ultimo que dijiste no fue mala idea...

Kisshu: Hey!.

Xxx: Fue una broma... Cuando te sientas mejor puedes irte.

Kisshu: Me tendrás secuestrado hasta entonces?.

Xxx: Si... Oye por que esas chicas te atacaron?.

Kisshu: Pues somos enemigos.

Xxx: Por que?

Kisshu: Pues... Mis compañeros y yo estamos intentando conquistar este planeta para poder darles un hogar a todos los sobrevivientes de los de mi raza... Ya que están en un planeta con condiciones climática espantosas.

Xxx: Y?.

Kisshu: No me esperaba esa reacción -comento burlón-.

Xxx: Pues... Yo creo que los humanos y los de tu raza pueden convivir en paz... Después de todo en la antigüedad según lo que me contaba mi abuela los youkais, hanyous y humanos vivían en paz.

Kisshu: Pero tu abuela no pudo haber vivido en esa época... Ademas eso son solo leyendas.

Xxx: De echo no, los youkai's y hanyou's existen... Todos esos monstruos mitológicos existen.

Kisshu: Y tu como estas tan segura?.

Xxx: Pues por que yo soy una... O acaso no ves mis orejas y cola? -pregunto burlona-.

Kisshu: Pensé que eras una mew mew... A todo esto cual es tu nombre?.

Xxx: Nyx, Nyx tukusama*

* * *

Bien hay el primer capitulo... No creo que el resto sea así de largo pero lo intentare, ¿reviews?.

En fin me presento soy Kira (no es mi nombre real) tengo apenas trece años y este es el capitulo mas largo que e escrito hasta ahora, esperare sus reviews un beso gigante a todas y a todos en caso de que algun chico este leyendo esto.

*Sais: son como dagas largas pero tienen unas mmm cosas a los costados que si no me equivoco sirven para enganchar la hoja de alguna katana, daga, etc.

*Nyx: diosa maxima de la noche griega (gracias Nikirab).  
*Tukusama significa guerrero.


	2. 2 El beso y foto de portada

Yo: Kissh.

Kisshu: TMM no le pertenece a Kirita ella solo se encarga de utilizar los personajes para crear una divertida historia.

Yo: Pai.

Pai: dedicatoria especial para:

.Nikirab, por aceptar el reto de corregir los horrores ortográficos y subir en esta pagina el fic "la youkai y el hanyou" que sinceramente no entendí nada de eso es decir un mitad perro, una gata un zorro, un monje pervertido, realmente los humanos son raros, aunque gracias a ella este fic tiene el nombre que tiene.

.Agatha romaniev, la idola de fics de este bicho raro que tengo a mi lado que en este momento me esta asesinando con la mirada.

Kisshu: Si, si, si mucha charla poca historia, pasemos a lo importante.

Yo: Momento -con cara graciosa y las manos arriba- les quería informar que voy a hacer PaixZakuro (ellos dos se vuelven como hermanos para Nyx por eso están entre los personajes) y como no hay muchos sobre esta pareja también TarutoxPudding... Ahora si al puto cap!.

CAPITULO 2 EL BESO Y LA FOTO DE PORTADA.

Nyx estaba en el balcón mientras Kisshu dormía, un grito la saco de sus pensamientos, era Kisshu que al parecesr avía tenido una pesadilla y estaba sentado en la cama con una cara de espanto, sudando y jadeando.

Nyx: estas bien? -pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba tierna mente-.

Kishu: S... Si tranquila estoy bien -dijo entre jadeos.

Nyx: tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla vuelve a dormir.

Kisshu: -observando que no se avía cambiado- Y que hay de ti?.

Nyx: Yo casi nunca duermo en las noches.

Kisshu: Segura?.

Nyx: Si tranquilo -besando su frente-.

* * *

Zakuro: y eso es lo que paso.

Keiichiro: Tal vez no sepa quien es en realidad.

Ryo: Si aun no se sabe quien es pero vean esto es de hace dos semanas -entregándoles un periódico-

_ Una misteriosa sombra anda en las noches por la ciudad ¿amiga o enemiga?_

_Se dice que es una silueta femenina pero nadie lo sabe con exactitud ya que siempre permanece en las sombras, testigos afirman que su voz es femenina y aterciopelada,que tiene un traje similar al de las mew mews y que posee orejas y cola felina, según las historias relatadas esta "sombra" a salvado a los ciudadanos de violadores, ladrones, monstruos muchas otras situaciones.  
Una anciana afirma que incluso la a ayudado a cruzar la calle, según lo relatado por la mujer estaba pasada la media noche a punto de cruzar la avenida y una misteriosa muchacha de cabello negro con un mechón rojo sangre y un flequillo que cubría su frente, que vestía con una musculosa, unos shorts y unas botas negras, y unas cintas rojas, una en su brazo derecho y dos en sus piernas en las cuales llevaba dagas según lo descrito por la mujer aparentaba unos quince años. Ademas agrego que tenia larga y puntiagudas uñas que parecían garras y que tenia orejas y cola de tigre y que sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico  
Pero realmente estará aquí para ayudar a los ciudadanos?._

Ryo: y hay mas artículos en los cuales afirman la misma descripción pero ninguna foto o vídeo que lo afirme, las fotos que hay es solo su silueta... Como la foto de Zakuro que vimos en la revista.

Pudding: Y no hay ningún vídeo?.

Keiichiro: Si pero es solo su silueta lo que se ve...

Ryo: Aunque parece que lucha muy bien...

Mint: Parece que a alguien lo flecharon.

Mini miau: ¡Alerta alienigenas! ¡Alerta alienigenas!.

Pai: -apareciendo junto a taruto- Donde esta Kisshu.

Pudding: Hola Taru-Taru... Kisshu esta con la chica misteriosa... El se desmallo y ella se lo llevo en brazos.

Taruto: Que chica misteriosa?... No sera la que pasaron ayer en esa cosa... Como se llamaba... ¿Noticiero?.

Mews: Ayer hubo un informe sobre ella?!.

Pai: Si dicen que es una heroína o que es una de ustedes pero no se sabe -comento preocupado-.

Taruto: Y si trata de comerse a Kisshu... Después de todo parece una especie de tigre.

Ichigo/Pai: Le daría indigestion.

Taruto: Es cierto... Pero...

Pudding: Hay que ser positivo Taru-Taru.

* * *

Nix avía tomado ya un par de toallas, ropa interior, un short de dormir y una musculosa de dormir y ya estaba en el baño esperando a que la bañera (tina como le digan donde te metes a bañar) se llenara , lentamente se fue desnudando hasta estar totalmente desnuda, comenzó a observar la marca que tenia en su brazo derecho [las imágenes las voy a poner en mi facebook kira taisho, tengo la misma foto que acá] y luego se miro en el espejo moviendo su flequillo observando su marca youkai [en el mismo álbum], suspiro y serró la llave del agua, poco a poco se metió en el agua hasta quedar casi completamente sumergida.

Luego de un rato se lavo el cabello y salio, se seco y vistió, vació la bañadera y dejo la ropa y toallas para lavar.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación donde vio a Kisshu plácidamente dormido, pero un extraño aroma la hizo ponerse alerta, era el aroma de su hermana mayor, olfateo toda la habitación pero parecía que solo avía estado en el balcón así que se calmo pero unas luces en el parque le llamaron la atención.

Nyx: Seguro son esas mews -suspiro- sera mejor ir a ver -dijo mientras tomaba una replica exacta del traje que tenia puesto minutos antes y rapidamente se vistió, pero al tomar sus sais hizo un "poquito" de ruido provocando que Kisshu se despertara.

Kisshu: Adonde vas?.

Nyx: Al centro de la ciudad creo que a las mews se les esta haciendo difícil derrotar a una quimera animal

Kisshu: esta bien te ayudo -poniéndose las botas y la camiseta- vamos yo te llevo.

Nyx: y como si se puede saber.

Kisshu: así -tomándola en brazos y teletransportandose al parque-.

Nyx: La próxima avísame -tambaleándose luego de pararse en el suelo-.

Kisshu: te mareaste tigresita? -pregunto burlón-.

Nyx: Baka...

Al voltea a donde estaba la quimera animal era una tarántula peluda de dos cabezas, realmente repusiba y estaba intentando comerse a las mews.

Nyx: eso no es una quimera animal... ¡Es una kumo no yokai osea una araña youkai!.

Kisshu: y?.

Nyx: las kumo no yokai comen humanos ¡Baka!.

Rápidamente saco sus sais y apareció en escena... Literalmente ya que las cámaras del noticiero estaban hay filmando toda la pelea.

Kisshu: espérame Okina neko-chan*!.

Nyx: De donde sacaste eso ¡Baka!... ¡Aléjense de aquí esa cosa no es una quimera animal! ¡Es una kumo no yokai!.

Ichigo: nosotras podemos no es necesario que estés aquí!.

Nyx: Esas cosas comen humanos... Sus armas de juguete no le harán nada.

Kisshu: Okina neko-chan te dije que me esperaras -ya con las espadas dragón en mano-.

Nyx: Tu eres muy lento Kish!.

Mint: Vamos hay que separar al animal de...

Nyx: Que no entiendes esa cosa no es una quimera animal! es un youkai y la única forma de vencerlo es matarlo -gruñendo- y si no lo entiende adelante ve a que te coma de un bocado!.

Mint: No seas ridícula esas cosas no existen!.

Nyx: As lo que quieras pero luego no me pidas que te salve.

Nyx rapidamente salto hacia el yokai y luego al lomo de este, el cual comenzó a moverse para intentar tirar a Nyx y al final logro tirarla hacia adelante provocando que tirara los sais y cayera sobre Kish besándolo accidentalmente, aunque ambos siguieron el beso unos segundo antes de separarse, unos constantes flash indicaron que fotografiaron el momento.

Nyx: Maldición -mascullo entre dientes al separarse de Kisshu- bien supongo que puedo usar mis garras.

Nyx salio al ataque de nuevo esta vez solo con sus garras, esquivo fácilmente los ataques del yokai.

Mint: FLECHA DE LA LIRA.

Nyx: Aaa! -grito por el susto de que casi le pega a ella- mejora tu puntería o no hagas nada!.

rapidamente salto y con sus garras le hizo un corte en el cuello al yokai provocando que comenzara a desangrarse, camino hasta sus sais y los guardo, volteo y vio como el youkai caía y desaparecía convirtiéndose en bichos y ceniza.

Nyx: Así se derrota a un youkai -dijo casi como reprimenda-.

Kisshu: Esa es mi okina neko-chan.

Zakuro: Espera... Gracias por ayudarnos

Nyx: Hmph no fue difícil... Deberían de haber podido con una raza tan inferior.

Pudding: -saltando a su pierna- Eres una mew mew no es así?

Lettuce: tienes una marca no es así?

Nyx: Siempre tuve una marca... Después de todo soy una Youkai.

Ryo: -llegando y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón- Una marca reciente.

Pudding rapidamente le quito la cinta del brazo dejando expuesta una marca con forma de huella de tigre

Pudding: lo sabia eres una mew mew.

Nyx: Eso no es de tu incumbencia niñita -acomodando la cinta- de todos modos no me uniré a unos seres tan dediles como ustedes

Ichigo: por lo menos dinos tu nombre.

Nyx: No.

Ichigo: Por kami... Eres una mew mew nosotras salvamos gente y tu haces lo mismo cual es el problema.

Nyx: Que ustedes juegan a ser heroínas... Yo utilizo mis poderes para el bien sin necesidad de salir en cámaras, agradecimientos o frases bobas.

Ichigo: Nosotras nunca quisimos salir en cámaras y no jugamos.

Nyx: Entonces por que no pudieron con esa insignificante araña... Hasta un niño de ocho años puede con eso...

Zakuro: Hace poco que somos heroínas y jamas nos aviamos enfrentado con un yokai ni siquiera sabíamos que eran reales.

Nyx: Pues ahora lo saben sera mejor que se preparen.

Zakuro: Si tan mal peleamos... Entrenanos.

Nyx: No sera delicado... Sera difícil y duro.

Lettuce: Pero lo necesitamos... Por favor.

Mint: No necesitamos de su ayuda...

Nyx: Las entrenare... pero solo a cuatro de ustedes.

Mews/Ryo: Que!

Nyx: Si... Si tan fuerte se cree la lorita que entrene sola.

Mint: Bien.

Pudding: Gracias... Cual es tu nombre?

Nyx: Mi nombre es Nyx.

Mint: Tan rápido me dejan de lado.

Ryo: ni siquiera quieres entrenar...

Ichigo: Por que eres tan floja que ni siquiera puedes servir una orden... -¬¬-

Mint: Claro que puedo entrenar y servir ordenes...

Nyx: Si te comprometes te entrenare.

Mint: Esta bien... Les demostrare que no soy ninguna floja.

Ryo: te esperaremos en el café mew mew una hora antes de abrir.

Nyx: hay estaré...

Kisshu: Valla si que eres buena mi pequeña okina neko-chan.

Pudding: Oki-nee-chan te esperare mañana.

Nyx: Esta bien allí estaré pequeña.

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Nyx se despertó por el ruido insoportable del despertador, lo apago y se volvio a acomodar sobre esa superficie tan cómoda, suave y calentita que tenia debajo de ella.

Nyx pensando: Un segundo -palpando lo que tenia debajo- ¡Esto no es mi cama!.

Nyx: Que dem... Kish...

Kisshu: Sera mejor que vallas te están esperando... Intentare convencer a mis compañeros de que podemos convivir con los humanos... Adiós mi pequeña okina neko

Nyx: Nos vemos Kish...

Nyx rapidamente se puso unos shorts de shean, sandalias y una camisa de manga corta y tomo un pequeño collar con la forma de su marca youkai y se los puso, luego de ponerse el collar sus ojos se volvieron verdes, su cabello castaño, sus garras se volvieron uñas (igual largas), sus orejas y cola desaparecieron, sus colmillos se volvieron mas cortos, su piel se puso mas bronceada ya que su tono de piel era apenas mas bronceado que el de Kisshu, y su marca desapareció (la yokai) y salio hacia el café, no sin antes ponerse un brazalete para tapar la marca mew mew y tomar su bolso con todas las chucherias que llevamos las mujeres y sus sais.

Estaba pasando por la calle cuando se detuvo a ver el periódico...

_Nuestra chica misteriosa..._

_Aparentemente se llama Nyx y es una yokai... Si escucharon bien es una yokai pero no solo eso, las descripciones eran ciertas _(foto a color de Nyx con sus sais) _y ademas parece ser una heroína ya que derroto al monstruo que amenazaba la ciudad ayer por la noche... Ademas que acepto entrenar a las mew mews... _

_Pero parece que entre ella y uno de los villanos que aparecieron recientemente hay algo y en esta foto se puede ver que se están besando muy a gusto... _(foto de Kisshu y Nyx besándose) _Sera que en realidad es un lobo disfrazado de oveja?._

Nyx: Maldita sea por que siempre tiene que pasar lo mismo...

Kisshu: Veo que ya te enteraste de las noticias mi pequeña okina neko-chan...

Nyx: Como supiste que era yo?! -dijo alterada-.

Kisshu: te vi salir de tu casa ademas quien mas diría una maldición al ver esto? -dijo burlón-.

Nyx: Mas te vale -amenazo-.

Kisshu: Alégrate somos tapa de todas las revistas -bromeo-.

Nyx: No puede ser...

Kisshu: Si, si, puedes mira en aquel puesto sino -señalando un puesto de revistas-.

Efectivamente todas las revistas y personas hablaban sobre ese beso...

* * *

Bien mañana si puede les pongo el primer entrenamiento ¿que les pareció el cap... Bueno, malo, tomataso, un Oscar?

Kisshu: Reviws por favor... No cuesta nada... A la que comente le doy un beso... O algo mas

Pai/Yo: Pervertido!

Kisshu: Solo fue una idea!

Nyx: Mas te vale pequeño... Extraterrestre anormal y pervertido!... Esta bien si puedes darles un piquito pero nada mas ¿Entendido?

Kisshu: S... Si

Pai: agréguenla en facebook... Kira Taisho... De perfil la misma foto que tiene de perfil acá y de biografía una de Kisshu...

Kisshu: Celoso?

Pai: Para nada... Ademas yo no estoy sonrojado en la foto

Kisshu: Mierda

Pai/Yo/Nyx/Kisshu: Sayonara!

*Oikina neko: gata grande


	3. 3 Primer entrenamiento y primera

Kisshu: Bueno ya que comento nik-drak cuando quieras puedes reclamar tu besito.

Nyx: Mueve tu lindo culito de una vez a entrenar flojo.

Kisshu: si okina neko... Pero...

Taruto: TMM no le pertenece a Kira ella solo crea esta divertida y ridicula historia ^v^.

Kisshu: Bien entonces...

Ryo: la dedicatoria especial es otra vez para Nik-drak/Nikirab que comento y esta escribiendo esto a medias con Kira y hay una patada bien fuerte en el culo para la profesora de naturales que le rova tiempo a Kira y hace que la estén jodiendo con que estudie...

Kisshu: Y... Yo quería decir algo! *llorando, gritando y pataleando*.

Yo: Malcriado... -¬¬-.

Nik: Nosotras lo malcriamos.

Yo: de que lado estas.

Nik: solo fue un comentario.

Yo: Pero nadie se tenia que enterar de eso -empieza a perseguir a Nik-

Kisshu: Bien pasemos al cap mientras intentare que no se maten.

CAPITULO 3: PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO Y PRIMERA TRANSFORMACIÓN EN MEW MEW

Nyx ya estaba llegando al café con un humor de perros

Keiichiro: Disculpe señorita pero aun no abrimos -dijo al ver entrar a Nyx con su apariencia humana-

Nyx desactivo el conjuro, Ya que el collar solo ocultaba lo que ella quería... Claro que no inpedia que utilizara sus habilidades o que sus garras crecieran si se enojaba

Pudding: Oki-nee-chan!.

Ryo: Pero que demonios...

Nyx: este collar me ayuda ocultar mis rasgos youkai... Pero yo decido que ocultar y que no. -explico de mala gana-.

Ryo: Creo que alguien esta de mal humor.

Nyx: Valla parece que eres adivino -comento sarcástica-.

Nyx fue y se sentó mientras masajeaba una de sus orejas.

Kisshu: Valla parece que a mi pequeña okina neko le molesto que supieran de lo nuestro... -bromeo mientras le masajeaba ambas orejas.

Pudding: Ustedes dos son novios?.

Kisshu: Si.

Nyx: Eres consiente que puedo matarte en cualquier momento no? y que si no te calla y dejas de mentir lo hare en este instante.

Kisshu: Vamos cariño... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaayudaaaaaaaaa! -grito mientras comenzaba a correr con Nyx pisandole los talones y garras en alto-.

Xxx: Que demonios haces Kisshu?.

Kisshu: Ayudame Pai!.

Nyx ataco a Kisshu y el la esquivo dificultosamente.

Pai: Que paso?

Zakuro: El se mando una de las suyas diciendo que entre ellos avía algo, luego diciendo que eran novios y por ultimo llamándola cariño...

Pai: Es un idiota.

Kisshu: Te escuche!.

Nyx: Que no sabes pelear?.

Ella rapidamente tomo sus sais y comenzó a atacar a Kisshu, el invoco sus espadas y las utilizo para defenderse aunque ella hábilmente lo desarmo y tiro al suelo colocándose encima de el y con uno de sus sais en el cuello del peli-verde.

Nyx: Muerto... Lección numero uno nunca dejes que la belleza de tu enemigo te distraiga y lección dos concéntrate en la pelea y el entorno... Y la próxima no huyas como una niñita y ataca -levantándose y ayudándolo a levantarse no sin antes pegarle un "tate quieto"-.

Kisshu: E... Estabas entrenándome?.

Nyx: Quería saber que tan bien peleabas... No iba a matarte... Pero debiste ver tu cara de susto fue épica!.

Kisshu: Entrenarme? pero...

Nyx: Nada... Tu mismo lo dijiste anoche...

* * *

Flashback.

Kisshu como todo buen caballero [ponele que es un caballero] la llevo a su casa.

Kisshu: Bien... Creo que ahora seremos enemigos... Después de todo te uniste a las mews...

Nyx: en realidad solo dije que las entrenaría no que seria una de ellas... Ademas por que son enemigos?.

Kisshu: Pues el que nos comanda Deep blue quiere exterminar a la raza humana para que este planeta quede solo para los de mi raza... Pero... Para ser sincero no confió en el.

Nyx: Pues yo creo que no es necesario... Después de todo si pueden convivir con demonios, por que no con aliens que parecen elfos.

Kisshu: eso fue ofensivo.

Nyx: Ya esta bien pero a ti se te ven super tiernas esas orejitas... Que dices... Después de todo yo podría ayudarte a convencer a los humanos de que los de tu raza son buenos y que pueden convivir en paz... Al menos hasta que consigan otro planeta... ¿No crees?.

Kisshu: Tu crees que acepten?.

Nyx: Si pueden convivir con una youkai de alto rango que puede destruir a toda la humanidad si lo desea... Supongo que no tendrán problema... Pero tienes que convencer a tus camaradas... Ya que dudo que ese Deep blue se rinda facilmente.

Kisshu: Si... Tienes razón...

Nyx: Me alegra que pienses así... Te quieres quedar?

Kisshu: Eres algo bipolar...

Nyx: Lo se... Y te quedas o no? -jugando con uno de los mechones de cabello de Kisshu-

Kisshu: Esta bien -sonrojado-

Nyx: Bien -tomando la ropa de dormir- ya regreso iré a cambiarme-.

Kisshu: Dijo que mis orejas son tiernas... Y me convenció de estar en paz con los humanos... Realmente me cambio mucho en un par de horas... -susurro-

Nyx: Si dije que tus orejas son tiernas -grito desde el baño- recuerda que tengo buen oído... Y buen olfato.

Kisshu: No que no dormías de noche?... -dijo mientras ella salia del baño-

Nyx: Salvar a una niña de ser violada, a un alíen de morir, enfrentarme a cinco chicas locas y un youkai es agotador...

Kisshu: así que yo te agote.

Nyx: No seas idiota...

Ambos se acostaron en la cama [sep la hdp tiene cama de dos plazas] y Kisshu instintivamente la abrazo, estuvieron charlando un rato y luego Nyx se volteo y se recostó en el pecho de Kisshu, el se acerco con la intención de darle un beso en la frente pero ella miro hacia arriba y termino besándola en los labios, ella ni lerda ni perezosa siguió el beso, era un beso tierno, delicado y lento, se separaron por falta de aire y se volvieron a besar mas apasionadamente.

Kisshu: Buenas noches mi pequeña okina neko -susurro sobre sus labios-.

Nix: Igualmente mi pequeño Kish.

Luego de eso ella se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de el y poco a poco se durmieron uno junto al otro.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Ryo: Estuvieron juntos anoche?

Xxx: Que halguien me... -llegando pero siendo interrumpido-

Pudding: Hola Taru-taru.

Taruto: No me llames así!... Quien me explica que esta pasando.

Kisshu: Pues ella cree que podemos convivir en paz con los humanos... ¡Taruto y tus modales!

Taruto: Mira quien habla! ademas por lo que acabo de escuchar te acostaste con ella y ayer en la noche se besaron en publico.

Kisshu y Nyx estaban mas rojos que la nariz de un payaso ante lo que dijo Taruto.

Nyx/Kisshu: Nosotros no tuvimos sexo pequeño bastardo!.

Pai: Taruto no era momento para decir eso... Yo soy Pai un placer conocerte...

Nyx: Nyx Tukusama.

Taruto: Perdon... Yo soy Taruto un placer tukusama-chan.

Nyx: díganme Nyx... Me hacen sentir vieja al llamarme por mi apellido...

Taruto: tsk seguramente eres la mayor de todos nosotros...

Nyx: Pequeño demonio!... Tengo quince... Y sera mejor que empieces a temblar por que no sere nada suave con el entrenamiento.

Taruto: Que te hace pensar que lo necesito!.

Nyx Rapidamente dejo a Taruto medio inconsciente en el piso.

Pai: Y estas segura de poder con todos nosotros.

Nyx: Si a los diez años logre que mi primo de ocho años que es un inútil -las mews miran a Ryo- ganara una pelea esto es pan comido.

Ichigo: Por que sera que me recuerda a cierta persona -mirando a Ryo-.

Ryo: Menos charla mas entrenamiento,

Fueron a la parte trasera del café y Nyx comenzó por enfrentarse a Kisshu.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y Kisshu fue el primero en atacar pero siempre midiendo no lastimarla.

Nyx: Vamos no te contengas... Puedo auto-sanarme -alentó-.

Kisshu tomo coraje e hizo lo indicado, ambos estaban ensañados en la pelea ninguno quería perder, Kisshu logro tirarla unos metros mas atrás y ella se quedo hay tirada apropósito, Kisshu asustado se acerco.

Kisshu: Nyx?.

Nyx rapidamente le pego una patada en la mandíbula (como la de Koga en el capitulo 117 de InuYasha) y coloco uno de sus sais en la garganta del chico.

Nyx: Muerto, lección tres nunca te fíes de tu enemigo... Pai tu turno.

Nyx no estaba muy herida solo tenia un par de magulladuras y un corte en el estomago y otro en el brazo

Pai rapidamente paso al frente mientras Kisshu se sobaba la zona del golpe.

Nyx: no seas niñita que te golpee despacio.

Pai se elevo en el aire y aprovecho la distracción para lanzar uno de sus ataques

Pai: TEMPESTAD AÉREA

Nyx fácilmente lo esquivo y levito hacia pai propinándole un golpe en el estomago con la tibia, el cual fue devuelto aunque apenas alcanzo a rozarla ambos comenzaron a tirarse golpes... Como nosotras diríamos piña va piña viene hasta que al final Pai logro lanzar a Nyx contra un árbol aunque y ella se quedo hay papando moscas mientras que Pai intentaba recobrar el aliento arrodillado en el piso.

Nyx: Bien... Pero tendrías que haber ido rapidamente y degollar a tu enemigo... Lección cuatro aprovecha las debilidades de tus enemigos... -dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello- Tendrías que haberte apurado para rematar a tu enemigo... Con los youkai no hay segundas oportunidades -soltándolo-.

Kisshu: Y yo como estuve?.

Nyx: bastante bien, pero tenias miedo de lastimarme, si no tal vez me hubieras ganado -^W^-.

Taruto: Y ahora quien?!.

Nyx: cinco minutos de reseso...

Nyx se fue a la sombra de un árbol para utilizar su dominio sobre las sombras para sanar sus heridas y recobrar fuerzas.

Nyx: Taruto tu turno.

Kisshu: Te... Te sanaste!.

Nyx: Ya te lo dije puedo sanarme sola.

Taruto: Bien que comience la fiesta.

Taruto utilizo sus plantas para sujetar a Nyx.

Nyx: Buena estrategia pero no sirve si las plantas son dediles.

Nyx rompió las enredaderas y ataco, rapidamente lo tiro al suelo.

Nyx: la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a un youkai débil te enseñare como usar mejor esa técnica pero recuerda en cuanto lo sujetas intenta desmembrar lo, lección cinco ser frió con tu enemigo y no ter piedad.

Taruto: Pero no iba a desmembrarte a ti!.

Nyx: Hmph claro que no pero si hubieras empezado a tirar yo te hubiese avisado cuando parar, solo finges el golpe final no lo proporcionas, bien ya se como entrenar a cada uno.

Mint: Y nosotras! -reclamo-

Nyx: A ustedes ya las e observado, pero para enseñarles a derrotar a un youkai necesitamos conseguir uno. De todos mosos dudo que puedan hacerlo solas, ahora quiero veinte lagartijas cada uno, quiero medir su estado fisico.

Rapidamente Kish, Pai, Taruto y Pudding ya estaban en posición siendo seguidos por Zakuro.

Nyx: Mint, Ichigo, Lettuce estoy esperando... Ryo por que no nos acompañas?.

Ryo: No gracias.

Ichigo y Letuce rapidamente obedecieron pero Mint se negaba.

Nyx: Ustedes empiecen, hasta que tu no estés en posición el resto seguirá asciendo lagartijas.

Los tres chicos y las otras cuatro mews la miraron feito y comenzaron, cuando Mint estuvo en posición comenzó la cuenta, para cuando termino Mint estaba rendida, Ichigo y Lettuce otro tanto mientras que el resto estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Nyx: ahora quiero treinta flexiones (en mis buenos tiempos cuando todavía hacia poco avía dejado taekwon-do llegue a hacer 50 flexiones y 50 lagartijas entre tramo y tramo... Después me dolía todo pero bue).

Mint la miro con cara de susto e Ichigo y Lettuce se miraron entre ellas, un rato mas tarde todos avían terminado solo faltaba Mint que recién llevaba quince.

Mini mew: Alerta quimera animal! Alerta quimera animal! en el lago!

Mint sonrió abiertamente y se quiso levantar

Nyx: No no no tu te quedas hasta que termines... Ryo encargate cuando llegue a treinta que valla hasta entonces no. -sentencio-

* * *

EN EL PARQUE

Ya todos estaban allí y vieron a una quimera animal paloma.

Las mews rapidamente se transformaron y los chicos invocaron sus armas.

Nyx: esto es deplorable.

Nyx se lanzo rapidamente sobre la paloma recibiendo un aletazo y cayendo al lago.

Nyx: esto es peor.

Kisshu: Tranquila pequeña okina neko-chan.

Kish la saco del lago y ella tenia su mejor cara de mal humor.

Mint: -llegando exhausta- Que haces transforma te!.

Las mews, Taruto y Pai estaban tratando de derrotarlo pero parecía imposible.

Nyx: Esto es lo peor de todo... -pensando unos segundos- MEW SHADOW TIGRESS METAMORFOSIS!

El aspecto de Nyx no cambio casi nada solo que su mechon rojo estaba trenzado, tenia unas botas negras con rayan naranjas hasta poco mas abajo de las rodillas, unas calzas negras hasta las rodillas y un top naranja con rayas negras, la tipica cinta en el cuello de color naranja con la felpita negra y el medallon, tenia unos guantes como los de pudding de color negro con una felpita naranja en el borde de la muñeca, no se veía como las otras... No se veía tierna sino peligrosa.

Kisshu: Te ves hermosa Okina neko-chan -dijo casi babeando-.

Nyx: No fue tan malo como pensé... Solo una pregunta no debería haberme transformado en el animal con el que estoy fusionada?.

Zakuro: Así funciona ¿por que preguntas? -volteando-.

Nyx: Entonces por que demonios no funciono.

Zakuro: Tal vez tu adn esta fusionado con el de un tigre... Luego pregúntale a Ryo.

Nyx: SAIS DE LAS SOMBRAS (foto en face) SOMBRAS TRAICIONERAS.

Nyx puso sus sais a modo de cruz y estos brillaron, la sombra de la quimera animal cobro vida propia y atrapo al animal en una especie de capullo que al disolverse dejo escapar una paloma y al "pulpito" que fue devorado por mini mew.

Kisshu: Bien echo Nyx!.

Mint: Suerte de principiante.

Kisshu fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña okina neko pero ella se giro y termino besándola en los labios, cosa a la cual ninguno se resistió, se separaron por falta de aire y en ese momento los periodistas que estaban al margen de la Situación se acercaron y comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas a la pareja y al resto del equipo incluyendo a Taruto y Pai.

Nyx rapidamente aprovecho las sombras y tele transporto a todos al café, dejando a los periodistas con todas las dudas, pero con una impresionante grabación y un nuevo beso, el cual fue pasado junto a la grabación esa misma noche en el noticiero nocturno.

* * *

MIENTRAS*

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un cuarto oscuro y sin ventanas, había una joven mirando la televisión sin siquiera pestañear. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en la pantalla, pero la muchacha no parecía verlas realmente.  
"Nyx", la nueva heroína.  
Su cuarto era de un tono bordó que hacía más siniestro el ambiente, Pero pegados con cintas había numerosos papeles de noticias. Todos relacionados con la noticia de la televisión, como una extraña obsesión. Solo la luz de la tele iluminaba el rostro de la chica inmovible tapada por una capa y capucha que se mimetizaba con la alfombra oscura. Parecía una muñeca rota, sus ojos no se centraban en nada a su alrededor. Nada parecía despertarla de ese incesante estado catatónico.  
De las sombras, salió otro ser, con los mismo rasgos que la joven, solo que más despierto... Más cuerdo.  
- Parece que Nyx-san está pasándola bien.- habló el hombre sentandose detrás de la niña y arrastrándola hasta su regazo.  
Ninguna emoción pasó por el rostro de la niña, ningún sentimiento hacia el chico que la tocaba. El hombre pasó su mano por el rostro delicado y tan parecido al de la chica de la televisión, bajando por el hombro desnudo de su "muñeca humana". El vestido que llevaba su tan querida muñeca era étereo, casi transparente. Su parecido con la tora-youkai heroína solo lo impulsaba a dejar correr sus deseos con esa pequeña muñeca sin emociones, que el había corrompido sin emoción con tal de dañar a la heroína que tanto detestaba y añoraba al mismo tiempo.  
Corriendo la capa de su hombro pasó su lengua con una pequeña lamida sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. De repente le escena del beso con ese alienígena volvió a captar su atención dejándo la muñeca semi viva.  
- Y también ha hecho nuevos amigos.- mordió las palabras una a una con rabia. Nyx era suya, siempre lo sería. Sólo que ella tenía que recordarlo. La furia lo consumía enteramente y sin darse cuenta empezó a jalar los cabellos de su "muñequita". Ella lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor y él sonrió con sadismo. Solo pocas cosas sacaban a la muñeca del letargo mental de su control que él le había impuesto a su sirviente. Una de esas cosas era el dolor. Otra era la repugnancia y la verguenza, como sucedía cada vez que despertaba desnuda a su lado. Ella gritaba de horror cada vez que lo veía saliendo de su control mental. Pero los recuerdos que había impuesto en su mente de Nyx la traía otra vez bajo su dominio como una marioneta. Su muñequita odiaba a Nyx. Ella pensaba que la youkai la había reemplazado, que la había olvidado con tal de defender la raza humana. El odio hacia esa mujer le permitía controlarla tan fácilmente. Pero, de vez en cuando, el títere recordaba sus días buenos y soleados al lado de Nyx y también escapaba de su control. Recordaba que la quería, que era su ejemplo a seguir. Esos días a él le resultaba realmente difícil devolverla a su control mental. No era imposible, pero lo dejaba exhausto.  
- Sh, sh, sh.- la tranquilizó con un beso en el cuello.- Pequeña muñeca, estoy aquí.  
Volvió su vista hacia la pantalla dónde estaba congelada la imagen del beso con ese bastardo.  
"Recuerda que ella prefirió a los humanos, sobre tí.", le susurró al oído con lascivia. Ella se tensó y un gruñido ronco salió de sus labios. Sus dientes eran finos y curvos como los de un pequeño gatito y sus ojos eran grises casi blancos. Era su apariencia porque dentro era tan buena luchadora como Nyx, e incluso más letal.  
- Pronto le haremos una visita a nuestra querida Nyx.- volvió a susurrar a su muñeca favorita.- Ella está olvidando porque no debe acercarse a otros... Se está olvidando de nosotros.  
Como si fuera por arte de magia, "la muñeca" cobró vida. Su cuerpo flácido e inmóvil empezó a tener espasmos como recordando como moverse. Su mirada cambió por un interés por primera vez a lo que le decía el muchacho que la sostenía. Oh, si. A su muñeca le gustaba lo que había escuchado. Una sonrisa psicótica se asomó por sus labios y se volteó para ver a su "amo".  
- ¿Vamos?¿En serio?- aplaudió como cuando a un niño se le da un dulce.  
- Pronto.

* * *

Bien espero les aya gustado por que Nik y yo nos rompimos la cabeza para hacerlo.

* como habrán notado la escritura era diferente, eso es por que esa parte la escribió Nik y me la paso y yo lo puse tal cual estaba por que no quise tocar nada así que un fuerte aplauso!

Ichigo: Reviwes por favor!

Nik: Gracias por leer!

Yo: Díganme que les pareció!


	4. 4 Un nuevo enemigo

Mint: TMM no le pertenece a esta hdp ella solo se encarga de usar los personajes para divertirlos.

Pudding: este capitulo esta dedicado para todas las lectoras y para el teléfono de Kira que hizo que Kira luchara para poder entrar a internet.

Kisshu: Bien se que esto esta en el rated M y todos saben que significa pero por ordenes de Pai debo advertir que habrá lemon, sangre, muerte de algunos personajes, lenguaje obsceno, algunas partes sacadas del anime, menciones a algunos artistas (cantantes, bandas, etc.), lime y algunas cosas mas que se le ocurran a sus escritoras Nik y Kira que están as locas que una docena de cabras.

Nik/Kira: Oye!

Kisshu: que? Es la verdad

CAPITULO 4: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO… SOMBRAS DEL PASADO.

Nyx: Haber si entendí soy una tigresa youkai mezclada con el adn de un tigre de siberia.

Ryo: Si.

Nyx: Soy una tigresa con adn de tigre de siberia... -con cara de "enserio no tenias nada mejor"- Tigre sobre tigre como diría mi hermanita -con cara melancólica-

Pai: Ahora explica como demonios nos trajiste aquí.

Nyx: Verán, los youkais tigres como yo tenemos poderes individuales, yo tengo dominio sobre las sombras, eso incluye que puedo pasar de sombra en sombra, utilizarlas de mensajeros y demas.

Taruto: Y como hiciste para sanarte?.

Nyx: Las sombras son nuestros espejos y "reparando" el reflejo se "repara" el original, es decir que sanando mi sombra me sano yo, aunque también puedo destruir el reflejo, causando así la muerte del propietario.

Ryo: En resumen eres en extremo peligrosa.

Nyx: Si.

Taruto: Sigamos entrenando!.

Pudding: Si!.

Mint: nooo!

todos menos Mint: ¡Floja!.

Nyx: Vamos algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no hace daño Mint! –animo-.

Mint: Pero ya es hora de abrir! –se excuso-.

Nyx: Mmm… Supongo que algo es algo…

Mint: a que te refieres! –pregunto asustada-.

Nyx: ir corriendo de aquí para allá con las bandejas y demás es ejercicio.

Keiichiro: Tiene razón… Vayan a cambiarse abrimos en quince minutos…

Kisshu: No ni loco… No me van a obligar a trabajar! –dijo ante las miradas de Keiichiro y Ryo-.

Nyx: Ustedes tres vengan a la parte trasera… Ya los empezare a entrenar.

Ryo: Lo dudo… Tu también ve a cambiarte Nyx.

Nyx: No ni en un millón de años me pondré eso –dijo al ver el uniforme- no es lo mismo un delantal sobre mi ropa…

Ryo: No… Vamos no será tan malo…

Luego de un rato ella acepto… Pero…

Mint: Pero que demonios hiciste!.

Nyx: Nada…

Nyx avía puesto los calcetines por debajo de los borceguíes (ósea no se veían), los pantaloncillos (la cosa blanca fea que está debajo de la falda) los avía subido para que no se vieran y la falda la avía sujetado con un alfiler de gancho para que quedara más al cuerpo. Pero después era idéntico al de las dema pero de color negro con algo de naranja.

Nyx: Solo lo… "mejore"… Además dije que sería bajo mis condiciones.

Lettuce: Etto… Pero deberías estar vestida como nosotras –comento tímidamente-.

Nyx: técnicamente es lo mismo…

Ryo: ¡Nyx acomoda ese uniforme como va! –le grito molesto-.

Nyx: No!.

Ryo: ¡Nyx! –amenazo-.

Nyx: Puedo tomar su orden? –pregunto a un cliente-.

Ryo: ¡Nyx Tukusama! –la llamo-

Ryo estuvo un buen rato intentando hacer que Nyx lo escuchara pero ella lo ignoro de una forma olímpica [Yo: y Nyx gana la medalla de oro!].

Los cyniclones (creo que asi se escribe) estuvieron mirando como las chicas trabajaban e ignoraban a Ryo… Sin mencionar como Mint torpemente intentaba atender a los clientes.

* * *

ESA NOCHE

Nyx: Eso fue agotador…

I/L/P/Z/M: Si –apollaron sus compañeras-.

Nyx: Bien nos vemos mañana –se despidio-.

Nyx se transporto a su habitacion y se dejo caer en la cama, callendo rapidamente en un profundo sueño.

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Nyx se levanto muy a su pesar y se vistio con unos jeans negros con un tigre dibujado en uno de los bolsillos, una musculosa negra con un tigre, botas altas negras y una chaqueta de cuero (hacia frio) tomo su aspecto humano y fue hacia el café pero fue interrumpida por mini mew.

Mm*: ¡Alerta youkai en el lago! ¡Alerta youkai en el…

Antes de que mini mew pudiera terminar Nyx lo guardo en un bolsillo y corrio hacia una sombra para transportarse al lago

Nyx: ¡MEW SHADOW TIGRESS METAMORFOSIS!.

Tras decir eso y transformmarse fue con sus compañeras que ya estaban transformadas, viendo asi a varios youkais cerdos y tres onis*.

Nyx: Y para esto me llaman? -¬¬-.

Ichigo: Si!.

Nyx: Pero si los chanchos son unos deviluchos!.

Mint: per los otros tienen flechas con fuego!.

Nyx: Bien a entrenar!.

Zakuro: estas loca!.

Nyx: Tsk yo me encargo de los oni ustedes destrullan a los cerdos.

Nyx rapidamente fue por uno y utilizo sus garras para atravesarle el pecho y luego se acerco a otro e invoco sus sais para decapitarlo y el ultimo simplemente le destrullo la sombra probocando que se convirtiera en cenisas, se giro y lo que vio no le gusto nada… Los youkai avían herido a las mews e iban ganando.

Nyx: Zakuro utiliza tu latigo para cortarles el cuello o algo, Mint disparales con tus flechas, Pudding encierralos se quedaran sin oxigeno y moriran, lettuce las cuchillas de agua los cortaran en pedazos… Ichigo tal vez puedas purificarlos –indico mientras se sentava en una rama vaja.

Zakuro rapidamente hizo lo indicado y consiguio matar algunos.

Mint: FLECHA DE LA LIRA!.

Y asi le disparo a tres en la cabeza logrando que calleran secos.

Pudding: TRINCHERA DE PANDERETA!.

Pudding logro que tres quedaran atrapados y acabron matandose entre ellos en un intento de liverarse.

Lettuce: OLEAJE DE MAR PROFUNDO!.

Las cuchillas cortaron en pedasos a dos e irieron a otro que pronto callo desangrado.

Ichigo: CAMPANA ROSADA A TODO PODER!.

Nyx rapidamente salto, ya que estaba detrás de dos youkais, logrando asi esquivar el ataque que acabo purificando a esos dos youkais.

Nyx: ¡Maldicion a mi no Ichigo! –dijo a punto de golpearla por descuidada- ¡recuerda que yo tambien soy una youkai y no sabemos que tan fuerte es eso!.

Ichigo: ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto extrañada por las palabras de la tigresa-.

Nyx: Un poder devil no me aria daño pero si es fuerte podria herirme.

Ichigo: Pero si no te mata no veo el problema…

Nyx se quedo callada, no por que no tuviera algo que objetar sino para no mandarla al demoño y demostrar que ellas dos se llevavan como perro y gato.

Xxx: Valla valla aquí estas mi Nyx –hablo una voz masculina resaltando la palabra mi-.

Un encapuchado aparecio de un salto frente a las heroinas junto a una niña de cabello casi blanco y ojos grices.

Nyx: ¿Percy?

Percy: Hola one-ue.

Era persefone, la hermana menor de Nyx

De pequeña solía perseguir a Nyx todo el tiempo teniéndola como su ejemplo a seguir y queriéndola como a nadie.

Ambas prometen que seguirán juntas por siempre y todo era perfecto hasta que conocen a Hades. Hades y Nyx empiezan a slir. Pers no confía en el y se lo advierte a su hermana. Cuando descubren a Hades atacando a los humanos Nyx rompe con el y le patea el culo. Entonces Nyx empieza a cuidar a los humanos dejando de lado a su hermana por un tiempo.

Hades como venganza toma a Perséfone en su estado depresivo de que su hermana la ignora y empieza a hacerle control mental hasta "quebrarla" y volverla loca poniendo sus inseguridades y su soledad en su contra.

Perséfone desde entonces ataca a su hermana controlada por Hades y con cada vez que el la controla ella se reprime y se vuelve como "una muñeca inmóvil". No queriendo lastimar a su hermana. Pero Hades sigue ejerciendo su poder sobre ella y la vuelve loca, se vuelve inestable, sádica y desquiciada con una personalidad infantil y egoísta.

En verdad ella es dulce y muy insegura pero su carácter es descuidado y fuerte como cualquier tora-youkai.

Cuando esta loca es como una niña caprichosa, sádica, perturbadoramente letal y desquiciada. Hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y no tiene remordimientos. Es capaz de matar sin sentirse preocupada y tiene esos ataques psicóticos que le hace matar todo lo que tiene alrededor

Siendo cuerda es buena persona , algo insegura pero trata de no demostrarlo siendo firme, trabajadora y dedicada en lo que hace, es dulce con todos (algo totalmente opuesto) y alegre, algo pervertida y muy juguetona (a lo Kisshu). Le gusta molestar a Ryo y a su cuñadito (Kish).

En las batallas Hades la obliga a permanecer al margen . Por lo que siempre esta sentada en un punto alto observando. Su cara es fría y de aburrimiento. Habla perezosamente y como si tuviera sueño. Siente un frenesí al ver sangre y peleas. Es buena con las Katanas y con su locura no le importa lastimarse con tal de matar a su enemigo y pelear con Nyx la vuelve en un estado de emoción tal que puede transformarse a medias en su youkai interno.

Tiene la misma marca que Nyx solo que en azul. Tiene el pelo casi blanco y ojos grises pálido. Por lo general tiene cuchillas escondidas en los pliegues de sus vestidos.

Es fotofobica (la luz que hace daño si tiene contacto directo sobre sus ojos y piel) por lo que siempre lleva su capa con capucha para taparse.

Xxx: Si es tu hermanita… A la cual dejaste de lado para salvar a unos seres tan insignificantes como los humanos –acuso-.

Nyx: ¡Que demonios le hiciste maldito! –grito ya fuera de sus casillas- ¡responde infeliz! –dijo luego de unos segundos-.

Xxx: Solo digamos que… La corrompí –encogiéndose de hombros- en todo sentido –comento de forma pervertida-.

Nyx: Como te atreves a tocarla! Date por muerto idiota! –dijo mientras invocaba sus sais-.

Xxx: pues luego de enloquecerla con mis asombrosas habilidades fue fácil encamarme con ella –contesto con toda la humildad posible-.

Nyx: Y e aquí al imbécil mas grande del mundo que cree que es un genio –bromeo para provocarlo-.

Xxx: Por que no te encargas de tu hermana… E que te parece muñeca.

Percy: ¡si! –grito cual niño que le dan un dulce-

Perséfone rápidamente tomo su katana y ataco a su hermana que por poco la esquivo y desvaneció sus sais, tal vez estuviera intentando matarla pero era su hermanita y además quien puede culparla… Después de todo estaba bajo el control de aquel hombre y Nyx no le haría daño alguno.

Continuaron peleando largo rato hasta que un grito las distrajo, era Lettuce, aquel encapuchado le avía atravesado el pecho y aprovechando la distracción Percy le avía clavado la espada en el estomago a su hermana.

N/Z/M/I/P: Lettuce! –Gritaron horrorizadas sus compañeras-

Xxx: Que esto les sirva de advertencia para no meterse en mis planes, será mejor que se alejen de Nyx o correrán la misma suerte.

Luego de eso simplemente se fueron y Nyx rápidamente corrió hacia su compañera e intento salvarla sanando la sombra de esta, pero fue demasiado tarde, la muchacha de verdes cabellos murió en brazos de su compañera de las sombras pronunciando como ultimo deseo "derroten al enemigo".

Volvieron al café con Lettuce en brazos de Nyx que aun se negaba a creer que eso hubiera ocurrido.

E irónicamente la sombras del pasado perseguían a la muchacha de cabello azabache y azules ojos.

Entre lagrimas las demás mews narraron la historia a los muchachos que no tardaron en acercarse a consolar a las chicas, pero en cuanto se acercaron a Nyx –que acababa de dejar a Lettuce- ella lo rechazó y arrojo su medallón.

Mint: Te vas a rendir ahora!? –grito furiosa-.

Nyx: No –dijo de una forma escalofriante- pero esto paso por mi culpa…

Zakuro: No fue tu culpa tu estabas peleando con esa chica y nosotras distraídas…

Nyx: No Zakuro… Fue mi culpa, aléjense de los youkais y no se metan no permitiré que alguien mas muera por una sombra de mi pasado.

Pudding: Los conoces? –pregunto asombrada entre lagrimas-.

Nyx: Larga historia… Esa niña es mi hermana y el… Digamos que… Es mi ex novio…

Zakuro: Parece que aun no se entero que ya no son nada… Pero que paso para que tu hermana y el intenten matarte… O maten a Lettuce?.

Nyx: yo corte con el un día que lo vi asesinando humanos y lo deje… Pero esta encaprichado conmigo y ara cualquier cosa para tenerme… Incluso manipular a mi hermana…

Ichigo: Es de tu raza no? –Nyx asintió- entonces cual es su poder?.

Nyx: Puede aprovecharse de las personas que están decaídas o en un estado depresivo y meterse en sus mentes para controlarlos hasta que sean como títeres a su disposición… Y creo que eso mismo le hizo a mi hermana…

Mint: Pero de que se aprovecho?.

Nyx: De que yo me convertí en una heroína y la deje de lado… Al pareces se deprimió y el maldito se aprovecho de ella y que era muy infantil e inocente y la convirtió en una bestia sedienta de sangre –explico triste-.

Mint: Pero –recogiendo el medallón de Nyx- por que lo tiraste?.

Nyx: Ya no seré una mew… No hasta que haya derrotado a Hades… No se metan no quiero que alguno de ustedes muera…

Ichigo: No! Somos un equipo te ayudaremos!.

Nyx: No, no sabes a quien te enfrentas Ichigo… Los humanos son débiles el las matara fácilmente, me enfrentare a el como youkai sola… Es a única forma de que nadie mas salga herido… Además es mi pasado no el suyo.

Ichigo: Nyx el podría hacerte daño y…

Nyx la callo dándole una sonora y fuerte bofetada.

Nyx: No seas caprichosa he dicho que no y punto, si ustedes están también morirán! –la regaño-.

Ichigo: Pero Nyx…

Nyx: Por que no lo entiendes es peligroso y lo que planeo hacer podría matarlas –grito a punto de golpearla denuevo-

Pai: Destruiras su sombra no es asi… Pero necesitaras mas poder por que es un enemigo mas poderoso… ¿me equivoco?.

Nyx: Si, un eclipse… eso enviaría a todos los que estuvieran cerca al mundo de las sombras… Y es peor que lo que describen en sailent hill… Los peligros son mas extremos y los humanos rara vez consiguen salir en una pieza… mucho menos vivos –concluyo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- por eso quiero que se alejen… Haí están las verdaderas caras de todos y no me lo perdonaría si alguien mas muere por mi culpa.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Bien se que es triste y confuso pero espero que les guste.

*Mm: Mini mew

*Oni: Ogro de la mitología japonesa


	5. 5 Sueños

Nik: Tokyo mew mew no nos pertenece sino la cantidad de cosas que cambiaríamos…

Kira: Partiendo del gore y las perversiones.

Nik: Dedicado para… tiene que ser una broma ¿a tu madre?.

Kira: No se me ocurría nadie mas… aparte extraño a mi mama (en el momento que escribí este cap).

Nik: Ejem ejem…

Kisshu: Para la combprencion lo que esta escrito en _cursiva _son pensamientos, anuncios y eso.

Nyx: ¡Kisshu!... A la historia

CAPITULO 5: SUEÑOS.

Nyx estaba en su cama durmiendo cuando unas dulces caricias la despertaron, rápidamente se incorporo y observo que la persona que estaba a su lado era Kisshu, el se acerco y la beso apasionadamente, el tan solo tenia sus shorts y ella estaba en ropa interior, el rápidamente se desiso del sujetador arrojándolo a alguna parte de la habitación, comenzó a besar y chupar uno de los senos de la chica mientras el otro era atendido por una de sus manos, comenzó a descender dejando un rastro húmedo de besos hasta la intimidad de ella, lentamente le bajo las bragas y acerco su cara a aquella zona tan sensible de su tigresa y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear hasta que ella lo aparto para atenderlo… De un tiron le quito los shorts y los boxers y tomo el ya erecto miembro de Kisshu entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que comenzó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara recibiendo como recompensa varios gemidos por parte de SU chico que al cabo de un rato termino eyaculando en su boca –como si no fuese lo que ella quería- y ella trago todo ese líquido, ninguno aguantaba mas, el se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y de golpe –y nada delicado- la penetro, ella soltó un fuerte gemido mezcla de sorpresa y mezcla de placer, las embestidas eran fuertes y a ambos le encantaba ya estaban por llegar cuando…

Nyx despertó agitada en medio de la noche, ya era como la octava vez que tenia esos sueños con el en menos de cinco días… no es que a ella no le gustaran pero siempre quedaba ansiosa de que eso sucediera… Ya hacia un mes que avía dejado a las mews y no avía señales ni de quimera animal ni youkais, pero todos las noches era lo mismo, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, Kisshu se avía apoderado de sus sueños y fantasías.

Nyx: Demonios por que a mi!.

Xxx: Valla okina neko parece que…

Ella no lo dejo terminar ya que lo beso apasionadamente, no hacia falta voltear, por su voz y por su aroma lo identifico rápidamente, era Kisshu.

Kisshu: Nyx… -susurro-.

Nyx: Kisshu… Yo…

Ella no sabia que decir, solo que se avía enamorado de el en momento en que lo vio.

El, ya a sabiendas de con quien y que estaba soñando la beso.

Kisshu: Sabias que hablas dormida? –pregunto para molestarla-.

Nyx: Ya cállate y follame -dijo al borde de echarlo en la cama y violarlo-.

Kisshu: Que boquita…

Nyx: Ya deberías saber que no soy ninguna dama… suficiente que los entrene por una semana mas.

Lo tomo de la camiseta y lo tiro a la cama colocándose sobre el y rozando su intimidad con la de Kisshu, aun ambos completamente vestidos.

Kisshu: Tranquila tigresita se que soy irresistible pero quiero que dure un poco mas.

Nyx: Y quien dijo que no habría juegos.

Ella le quito la camiseta y comenzó a besarle el pecho y vientre, aun haciendo fricción en sus sexos, el le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la musculosa de dormir hasta quitársela dejando ver un sostén negro con corazones rojos y una cinta en el medio para luego besarla.

Ella gimio al sentir como el la tomaba de las caderas para apretarla mas contra aquel muy notorio bulto que se formaba debajo de los shorts de el, la cola de ella iba de aquí para allá.

Kisshu ya no podía mas necesitaba estar dentro de ella, sin embargo fue grande la sorpresa cuando Nyx se levanto y se acomodo entre sus piernas y metía su mano por debajo de sus shorts y boxers acariciando su miembro.

Kisshu: _ella quiere complacerme?._

Nyx le bajo lentamente los shorts, torturándolo, hasta que se lo quito. Dejando ver unos boxers lisos de color negro

Kisshu: Espera…

Kisshu la tomo de la cintura levantándola y entre beso y beso la dejo únicamente con sus braguitas negras con cintitas rojas a los costados y corazoncitos [no pregunten Nik y yo sabemos por que los detalles de la ropa interior], ella se agacho y beso aquel bulto por encima de la tela, para luego quitarla y dejar expuesta la intimidad del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo logrando asi que el gimiera. Y por dios era mejor que en sus sueños.

Paso su lengua por la punta lentamente recibiendo a cambio un ronco y fuerte gemido, siguió lamiendo hasta que lo metió en su boca, el se sentía en las nubes.

Kisshu: Nyx… Yo… -dijo entre suspiros.

Ella lo ignoro, y al poco tiempo el se corrió en la boca de su pequeña tigresa y ella parte para provocarlo y parte por que quería trago todo de aquel espeso liquido blanquecino.

Kisshu: ven aquí okina neko.

El la tomo de cintura y la coloco sobre la cama, comenzó por besar el lóbulo de su oreja y bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta sus labios y la beso, continuo bajando hasta su pecho y puso su mano derecha en su seno derecho y dirigió su boca al otro pecho besando, mordiendo y succionando, logrando así que ella gimiera y en un par de ocasiones dijera el nombre de aquel chico de verdes cabellos, continuo descendiendo hasta la intimidad de Nyx y comenzó por meter uno de sus dedos y moviéndolo circularmente, luego metió otro y comenzó a moverlos rápido logrando que ella gimiera mas de una vez, quito sus dedos y los lamio para saborear así los fluidos de la chica, para luego lamerlos directamente de la entrada de ella, metía y sacaba su lengua simulando que era otra cosa, cuando ella llego prácticamente grito el nombre de su chico, el cual estuvo mas que feliz ante tal reacción.

Kisshu se coloco entre las piernas de Nyx y la miro.

Nyx: Tranquilo adelante –suspiro- _después de todo ya no soy virgen_.

Kisshu estuvo unos segundos dudando hasta que ella giro y rápidamente introdujo el miembro de Kisshu en su intimidad y comenzó a cabalgarlo rápidamente, el comenzó a levantar sus caderas para hacer mas fuertes y profundas las embestidas, el giro e inicio de nuevo con las frenética embestidas hasta que ambos acabaron casi juntos gritando el nombre del otro, para luego caer sobre la cama.

Nyx: Vamos a darnos una ducha?.

Kisshu: Como quieras okina neko.

Ambos fueron al baño y se metieron en la ducha, al poco tiempo el la alzo y la puso contra la pared, ella cruzo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y rápidamente el la penetro una vez mas, era brusco pero a ella le encantaba, inconscientemente se aferro a la espalda del chico rasguñándolo, al cabo de un rato estaban exhaustos, así que terminaron de ducharse y se acostaron a dormir

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Kisshu ya estaba con sus compañeros hasta que Taruto noto algo extraño en Kisshu, y no, no era que estaba de un impresionante buen humor.

Taruto: Oye que tienes en la espalda –dijo levantando un poco la camiseta del chico-.

Pai: Quien te hizo esto –pregunto viendo los grandes rasguños en su espalda-.

Kisshu: Nyx –Sonrojado hasta las orejas-.

Taruto: Así que ya te acostaste con ella –tono burlón-.

Kisshu: Pues…

Pai: Parece que fue una noche salvaje –bromeo-

Taruto: si, si.

Pai: Kisshu esta marcado por sus garras…

Taruto: si, y dudo que esas marcas se vallan rápido.

Ambos comenzaron a reír aun mas al ver que Kisshu estaba mas rojo que una cereza.

Y si tenían razón… Pero… Podrán salir adelante con su relación?

Espero que les haya gustado un beso grande


	6. 6 devuelta en el equipo

Taruto: Tokyo mew mew no le pertenece a Kira

Pai: dedicado a todas las lectoras.

CAPITULO 6: DEVUELTA EN EL EQUIPO, IDENTIDAD REVELADA.

Era el primer día de clases, se levanto y se fue a dar un baño relajante después de todo aun eran las 5 a.m, no avía dormido en toda la noche, hasta las 3 a.m avía estado con Kisshu y luego un gran kitsune de nueve colas, no es que necesitara dormir, estaba fresca como una lechuga, se cepillo el cabello y dejo que su cuerpo se secara solo mientras, se vistió con un conjunto de ropa interior fucsia y se puso un camisón arriba, aun no se pondría ese asqueroso uniforme, desayuno y se cepillo los dientes, tomo el uniforme... tomo uno de sus sais y le hizo un corte a cada lado, se puso unas calzas negras y la falda arriba, no seria de lo mas cómodo pero podría correr y luchar sin estar pendiente de que no se le vieran las bragas y todo eso, se puso los zapatos sin medias, ya que, si avía algo que le desagradaba eran los zapatos con medias, un pañuelo en el cuello y el resto del uniforme normal...

* * *

CON ZAKURO

Ella se avía enterado gracias a la bocota de Taruto que Nyx y Kisshu eran amantes y estaba feliz por ellos.

Estaba yendo hacia su nueva escuela, ahora Ichigo, Mint y ella iban a la misma secundaria, la de Ichigo, todo estaba normal se avía sentado junto al asiento de al lado al que daba a la ventana que dicho sea de paso estaba vació, al poco tiempo entro el profesor disculpándose por la tardanza.

Prof: Bien hoy una nueva alumna entrará, así que por favor trátenla bien... Pasa por favor.

Zakuro la identifico enseguida era Nyx, que a los costados de la falda le avía echo dos cortes para abrir la falda y tenia unas calzas debajo.

Prof: Por favor preséntate.

Ella hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el asiento vació junto a Zakuro.

Prof: Por favor señorita Tukusama preséntese con sus nuevos compañeros.

Nyx lo fulmino con la mirada y saco una carpeta, una cartuchera y una carpeta de dibujo.

Prof: Aqui no tenemos clases de arte señorita Tukusama y por favor preséntese de una buena vez -dijo casi reprochando-.

Nyx: Ya se que no hay clase de arte, pero me gusta dibujar, y no, no le are el favor de presentarme por que no se me da la puta gana.

Estaba de mal humor, ese kitsune la avía sacado de sus casillas y encima el discurso de la directora por lo de la falda, no tenia ganas de discutir con ese profesor.

Prof: El vocabulario señorita Tukusama debe comportarse como una dama que es! -le reprocho-.

Nyx: Pues no soy ninguna dama, y si le molesta mi forma de hablar no me escuche...

Chico: Y por que no eres una dama hermosura?.

Nyx: Por que podría romperte un brazo y la nariz sin ningún remordimiento antes de que te des cuenta de que te ataque, ¿feliz?.

Chica: Así que eres una mari-macho (así le dicen en mi país a las bravuconas que si saben pelear y hacen artes marciales y todo eso) por favor no podrás conmigo.

Aquella muchacha era... como decirlo... un palo andante y seguramente una cheta, ¡por favor ella derrotaba sola y sin armas a un puto kitsune de nueve colas!.

Nyx: Quieres probar? -levantándose-.

Rápidamente varios alumnos corrieron las mesas y el profesor estaba por parar el asunto.

La muchacha se levanto y se puso en guardias parecía saber boxeo, mientras Nyx, sin importarle el publico fue y se paro frente a ella con una mano en su cadera.

Chica: Que ni siquiera te pondrás en guardia? se boxeo por si no lo sabias.

Nyx: -mirando desinteresada mente sus uñas- Aja, yo se muei tae, taekwon-do, jiu jitsu y varias artes marciales mas... También se manejar espadas y tengo puntería perfecta, campeona de tiro con arco el año pasado... -dijo como si fuera normal-.

Nyx se "distrajo" mirando un pájaro y la chica aprovecho para lanzarle un golpe, que fácilmente, fue esquivado, Nyx le dio una patada en el estomago con la tibia y rapidamente le agarro de la nuca para pegarle un rodillazo en la cara y se fue a sentar, ya que, avía caído inconsciente.

Todos la observaban su fuerza era descomunal y era extremadamente hermosa según los chicos.

Nyx: Mi nombre es Nyx Tukusama y si no quieren terminar como ella o peor no se metan en mis asuntos -se presento- ¿preguntas?.

Chico: Que significan tu nombre y tu apellido?.

Nyx: Mi nombre es de una diosa griega de la noche y mi apellido significa guerrero.

La clase fue normal aunque Nyx estaba a punto de asesinar a los hombres por mirarla tanto, en el receso Zakuro fue a hablar con ella y al final consiguió convencerla de que volviera, que se esforzarin en aprender y que estarían al margen cuando pelearan con ese tipo desconocido, ya que Nyx no les dijo su nombre.

* * *

ESA TARDE...

Ya estaban todas en el café solo faltaba Ichigo.

Pudding: Oki-nee-chan que tienes en el cuello -pregunto al ver el cuello de Nyx ya sin el pañuelo-.

Nyx: A que te refieres Pudding? -tocándose el cuello-.

Ryo: Es un chupón?.

Nyx: Un que!.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nyx ya tenia un pequeño cuchillo ninja en la mano y lo usaba de espejo.

Ryo: También sabes usar eso?.

Nyx: se manejar todo tipo de dagas, cuchillos, espadas cortas, shuriquens, arco y flecha...

Pudding: Wow nee-chan es genial!... Me enseñarías a pelear con todas esas armas?.

Nyx: esta bien...

Nyx seguía sin ver aquella marca a un costado de su cuello...

Nyx: Kisshu considérate hombre muerto! -grito al ver la marca-.

Ella ya sabia que su relación con Kisshu no era ningún secreto, Zakuro le avía preguntado por eso en la escuela.

Ichigo: Ya llegue! Y traje a Aoyama-kun!.

Nyx detuvo la persecución y utilizando las sombras los kunais volvieron a sus manos y disimuladamente los guardo en las botas.

Ichigo: -ya adentro con Aoyama- Tranquila Nyx, el ya sabe de las mews.

Xxx: que hacen ustedes aquí! -viendo a los extraterrestres-.

Nyx: ellos son aliados algún problema -dijo con una mirada asesina y un tono amenazante-.

Ichigo: así es! -alegre- y ella es una nueva mew Nyx, es la mew tigre.

Xxx: un placer mi nombre es Masaya Aoyama.

Un fuerte gruñido se escucho por todo el café.

Ichigo: -temblando- hay un tigre en el café! -grito asustada-.

Nyx: dramática, fui yo, acostúmbrate por que no sera la ultima vez me escuches gruñir -dijo cortante-.

Masaya: Creo que no le caigo bien...

Nyx: No, no me caes ni un poquito bien así que no te esfuerces.

Ichigo: Por que siempre eres tan antipática!.

Nyx: Por que gracias a hacer amistades la única persona que me importaba ahora esta en las garras de mi enemigo... Y hazme un favor Ichigo, no estoy de humor así que no me molestes.

Ichigo: Tu nunca estas de humor, ademas no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a Persefone!.

Nyx: No te atrevas a volver a decir su nombre... Si fue mi culpa, tu no conoces la historia así que ve a maullar a otro lado.

Las garras y los colmillos de Nyx no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia junto a otro gruñido.

Ryo: Nyx cálmate...

Kisshu: Intentar que ella se calme es como tratar de bautizar un tigre.

Ichigo: Vamos tan mal te cae Aoyama-kun como para que te enfades así!.

Nyx: haber tuve que luchar contra un kitsune de nueve colas, ir a esa estúpida secundaria, soportar un discurso de la directora por la forma en la que fui vestida, al profesor, una estúpida que pensó que podía ganarme en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a un par de idiotas que se quisieron propasar conmigo, cuando venia hacia acá un grupito nos rodeo a Zakuro y a mi intentando secuestrarnos... Creo que no tengo motivos para estar furiosa -sarcasmo-.

Masaya: Están bien... No les paso nada? -pregunto-.

Nyx: estamos bien, se bastante de artes marciales como para defenderme sola.

Ichigo: No lo trates así el no tiene la culpa!.

Nyx termino de transformarse en youkai, ya que gracias a su furia el medallon dejo de hacer efecto.

mm: Alerta youkai en el centro! Alerta youkai en el centro!.

Nyx: ¡MEW SHADOW TIGRESS METAMORFOSIS!.

Ichigo: ¡MEW ICHIGO METAMORFO-SIS!.

Mint: ¡MEW MINT METAMORFO-SIS!.

Zakuro: ¡MEW ZAKURO METAMORFO-SIS!.

Pudding: ¡MEW PUDDING METAMORFO-SIS!.

Ryo: Tokyo mew mew...

Nyx: Que ni se les ocurra ir!.

Zakuro: Somos un equipo, te acompañaremos!.

Masaya: Y Lettuce? -pregunto al ver su ausencia-.

Nyx: Muerta, el la mato.

Masaya: Quien es el?

Nyx: Una sombra de mi pasado.

* * *

EN EL CENTRO

Nyx: Joder esto tiene que ser una puta broma.

Masaya: Es una quimera animal!, Como pueden decir que son aliados si aquí hay una de esas cosas!.

Nyx: primero, eso no es una quimera animal, es un kitsune, una especie de youkai, y segundo, Deep Blue es el que envia las quimeras animals.

Masaya: Como estas tan segura!.

Nyx: Una sombra me lo dijo.

Masaya: Siempre es así con lo de las sombras!?.

Zakuro: Literalmente se lo dijo una sombra, ella puede controlarlas.

Nyx: Taruto, intenta sujetarlo con las enredaderas y que tiren lo mas fuerte posible, la idea es desmembrarlo.

Taruto: aja.

Taruto hizo lo indicado, mas el animal se soltó y fue directo a atacar al niño.

Nyx: Ichigo!

Ichigo: CAMPANA ROSADA, CAMPANA ROSADA PODER TOTAL!.

El ataque logro purificar en su gran mayoría al animal, pero rozo el brazo de Nyx propinándole una quemadura.

Kisshu: ¡Estas bien okina neko!.

Nyx: ¡si... Ichigo mas cuidado la próxima!.

Unas risas comenzaron a escucharse y denuevo apareció aquel encapuchado, que rapidamente se quito la capa para que lo vieran.

Xxx: Mi nombre es Hades.

Apodo: - (Hades-sama).  
especie: Tora-youkai  
Edad: 500 años o más.  
Poder: controlar la mente de las personas y sus recuerdos envenenándolos hasta convertirlas en sus marionetas.  
Aspecto:  
Lleva su pelo negro azulado en una cola de caballo como un samurai. Sus ropas varían pero siempre parecen fuera de época. es sexy, muy atractivo. y habla y actúa como un caballero. sus ojos son de un tono entre el rosado y el violeta fríos e hipnóticos.  
siempre tiene esa sonrisa afable y satisfecha de si mismo... pero cuando sonríe y muestra sus dientes parece una boca de tiburón amenazante.  
Psicológico:  
es calmado, frío y calculador. pocas veces se deja llevar por sus emociones y si lo hace, siempre Pers tiene las consecuencias. está enfermo de la cabeza, ya que le gusta pensar que Pers es su muñeca y al utilizarla lastima a Nyx.

Está acostumbrado a utilizar a todos como objetos con tal de realizar sus objetivos. Detesta a todos los que se acerquen a su "Nyx". Cree que es un dios que tiene que poner fin a la raza humana ya que está destruyendo la naturaleza.  
Historia:  
Un día hace años, conoció a las mellizas, obsecionandose con Nyx. Empezó a seducirla y salir con ella, hasta que creyendo ser la persona enviada para detener el avance de los humanos, ataca un grupo aniquilándolos. Nyx y Pers lo descubren, y deciden abandonarlo. Pero él sigue con sus planes de aniquilarlos y Nyx cada vez se entromete en su camino.  
Al ver que Pers es dejada de lado por su hermana y esta empieza a deprimirse, Hades utiliza sus poderes para manipular la mente de Pers haciéndole creer que Nyx se ha olvidado de ella y la desprecia.

Pers resiste su control por meses cayendo en la locura de ver ilusiones y termina siendo una marioneta de Hades consumida por el rencor. Al sentir la satisfacción de ver que Nyx agoniza al ver a su hermana en ese estado se la queda corrompiéndola cada vez más. Como Pers se resiste entra en estado catatónico cuando ejerce su poder sin darle ordenes, y cuando influye en su mente con los propios deseos y pensamientos de hades obligandola a actuar que tiene una actitud psicótica.  
Le gusta ver la cara de repulsión de Pers cuando la corrompe o escuchar sus gritos cuando se resiste a su control. La utiliza como sustituto a Nyx. Piensa en ambas como "sus juguetes" por lo que es extremadamente celoso. Puede manipular solo a aquellos que tengan depresiones, malos pensamientos y deseos oscuros. Por ej: si una chica x es afectada por la muerte de alguien cercano puede manipularla haciéndole creer lo que él desea y cuando esa chica cae en su dominio la utiliza de marioneta.

Percy estaba a un costado observando, mientras Nyx estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia aquel hombre y matarlo, mas bien sabia que la única forma seria encerrándose con el en una habitación y provocando un eclipse para enviarlo al mundo de las sombras.

Nyx: ¡largo!.

Las ews no le hicieron caso y se quedaron, Nyx rapidamente invoco los sais y se lanzo hacia el, ambos luchaban enérgicamente, el quería noquearla para llevársela, ella quería destruirlo, sin embargo ninguno podía herir al otro, ya que eran muy buenos luchando, Percy ya aburrida decidió atacar a las mews, las cuales se defendían pero intentaban no lastimarla, Nyx en cuanto se dio cuenta fue hacia su hermana y se enfrento a ella.

Al cabo de un rato ambas estaban bastante heridas y Hades reacciono ante la falta de su "amada" Nyx

Hades: Vamos Persefone! -ordeno- nos veremos pronto.

Nyx: Maldicion! -golpeando el suelo-.

Ichigo: Sera mejor irnos antes de que lleguen las cámaras.

Nyx no tardo mucho en irse hacia el bosque, en donde, con la compania de los animales paso la noche.

* * *

Bien se que no es muy bueno pero ando con poca imaginacion, agradecimientos especiales para Nik, que es la dueña de Hades y Percefone.


	7. 7 fukushu

Nik: Tokyo mew mew no nos pertenece.

Jenn: agradecimientos especiales a Nik por su contribución al cap para hacerlo tan genial...

Kira: Dedicado a Jenn y Nik por que las amo y son mis shimai (hermanas).

CAPITULO 7: FUKUSHU (VENGANZA)

La rabia crecía una y otra vez en el pequeño cuerpo de Perséfone. Su muy idiota hermana había preferido proteger a esas estúpidas mew mew y había estado muy adolorida al ver morir a la peliverde. ¡¿Por qué entonces su verdadera hermana menor le importaba poco y nada?! Más aún, ¿por qué Hades-sama no la dejaba ir por su amada hermana mayor?  
En ese momento, ella estaba sola en el departamento, tal vez podría dar un vistazo a lo que hacían esas estúpidas roba-hermanas un rato. Se puso su capa roja como la sangre y un collar muy parecido al de su s rojeas parecieron desaparecer al igual que todos sus rasgos felinos. Tenía la apariencia de una humana común y corriente, la camuflaba. Su pelo no dejaba de ser blanquecino pero sus ojos grises eran más opacados. Se puso la capucha, pero incluso con ella cuando el Sol le dio en los ojos empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Odiaba la luz, la hacía sentir tan mal con su fotofobia. Maldijo por lo bajo y salió saltando entre los techos y los árboles.

- ¡Masaya!  
Hace rato que vigilaba a la que se llamaba Ichigo, la líder corta de cerebro. Le asqueaba su poca fuerza e idiotez. No podía creer que Nyx se hubiese unido a ellas y las hubiese protegido. Por ahora no le daban ningún detalle de su debilidad, a parte de la poca capacidad en combate. Las odiaba a todas, las quería muertas. Sus garras rompieron el sello que la camuflaba con un humano extendiéndose con su odio profundo, pero se controló respirando profundamente. El minimew podría sentirla cerca si se descontrolaba. Escuchó atentamente lo que hablaban.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Aoyama-san?  
- Después de que termines de trabajar, podrías pasarte por el bosque y... podríamos ir... a tomar algo.  
La idiota se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. ¿En serio? Ahora le parecía más idiota. El chico tenía algo raro, pero ella sonrió como un gato.  
(en cursiva) Bien, Percy, has encontrado algo que la gatita inútil ama. (sin cursiva en adelante)  
Siguió al chico por las calles sin ser vista hasta un parque lleno de árboles. Ella tenía años practicando eso como su hermana. El corazón se le dobló al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Su hermana y ella... siempre juntas. Las imágenes no dejaban de pasar por su mente. Empezó a sentirse ahogada. ¿Qué hacía con Hades-sama? Ella amaba a su hermana. No quería hacerle el mal. Nunca. Quería verla sonreír.  
El dolor de cabeza y el remolino de emociones la desconcentró y la rama donde estaba parada se partió haciéndola caer al suelo. Por sus habilidades cayó de pie, pero el dolor junto con los ojos de Hades-sama en su cabeza le paralizaba los músculos y se los retorcía. La agonía que sentía era indescriptible. Cada célula del cuerpo le rogaba que parase. Trataba de luchar con la sensación de que tenía que destruir a su hermana. Ella quería a Nyx, Nyx y Perséfone estarían unidas por siempre... Pero cuanto más trataba de recordar los momentos felices de su hermana más crecía el dolor naciendo desde su cabeza. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?  
_-Solo tienes que odiarla, es tan fácil como eso. Ella te abandonó, Perséfone-_  
Esa voz no había sido suya, era como si Hades le hubiese hablado al oído. Él no estaba con ella, ni siquiera estaban en el mismo bosque. Su respiración se volvió más acelerada y cayó. Simplemente se dejó yacer en el suelo sucio de ese parque. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.¿Para qué luchar? Las lágrimas le caían por el rostro y su vista estaba fija en las motas de polvo en el aire. No podía más y así, la oscuridad se la tragó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Perséfone se sentía mareada y algo confusa. Estaba de mal humor, le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ah, si. Estaba buscando a alguien. ¿A quién? Se sentía tan desorientada. Su cabeza palpitaba del dolor. Gruñó roncamente desde lo profundo de su alma como lo haría un tigre. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Miró al humano que la sostenía con cara preocupada. Era algo guapo, morocho y moreno. Se relamió los labios con hambre y no de comida. Lo había visto en algún lado. ¿Dónde? Él le repitió la pregunta.  
- Estoy perdida.- dijo ella inocentemente. Era verdad. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí. Solo que él se le hacía familiar y tenía un aroma raro, como el del chico que había besado a Nyx.- ¿TE conozco de algún lugar?  
Él se sonrojó y la ayudó a pararse. Los hombres por lo general reaccionaban de esa manera con ella y NNyx, las encontraban atractivas en su forma humana.  
- No lo creo. Me acordaría de ti.  
Ella se quedó pensando un momento sin éxito de recordar nada de las pasadas 3 horas.  
- Estoy perdida.- volvió a repetir. Podría utilizarlo para salir de allí. Hades-sama le había ensañado. Retiró la capa de su rostro y la abrió mostrándole su vestido traslucido. Masaya se sonrojó más y aunque él pensaba que ella no lo estaba mirando, podía sentir la mirada del chico sobre sus senos. Ella se rió. Era tan idiota. Se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo y poniendo su cara más angustiada. - Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar mi casa. No sé dónde estoy.  
Perséfone junto sus manos como impolrando y así abultando más sus pechos que a penas podían ser contenido por su vestido. Se acercó a él y pegó su cuerpo al suyo sin dejar esa mirada asustada y de inocencia.  
- E-e-está bien.-tartamudeó él.- Mi nombre es Masaya.  
- Gracias, Masaya-kun. Yo soy Percy.  
Cuando el chico se dio vuelta, una sonrisa gatuna se formó en los labios de Perséfone. Esto era demasiado fácil. Sus uñas se alargaron y por un momento su pupila se volvió unarendija como la de los gatos. La locura volvía y con ella su poco control en su transformación.

* * *

CON LAS MEWS

Ichigo estaba en medio de un interrogatorio por su cita con masaya.

mm: ¡Alerta youkai!

Keiichiro: hubo una pequeña señal, pero al parecer era de un youkai muy poderoso, sera mejor que investiguen.

* * *

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque de todos modos, Percy?  
Ella dio un salto de la sorpresa. Ella no lo sabía. Trataba de desvanarse los sesos buscando la respuesta pero no podía recordarlo. Algo común con sus rayes psicóticos.  
- Estaba... buscando a mi hermana. No, a un conocido de una amiga de mi hermana.  
-¿Por qué?  
- Quiero hablar con ella.- le mintió. Pero Masaya no se dio cuenta.  
- ¿No sabes dónde está tu hermana?  
Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. No sabía por qué pero ese chico la irritaba. Sin embargo, le contestó.  
- Ella me abandonó y no me quiere.  
Masaya se detuvo en seco y la miró con pena.  
- ¿Tú estás sola?- al asentir Perséfone, él la miró con compasión.- Ella seguramente te quiere, solo que pasaba por un mal momento.  
Percy enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué diablos sabía ese chico de ella y Nyx?  
- Mira, yo tengo alguien que me ama y yo... hacía cosas malas, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiese. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.  
- Ella tiene nombre?- se burló de él.  
- Ichigo, ella es hermosa, divertida y trabaja salvando gente.  
El nombre le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ichigo... Esa sucia gata. El destino parecía haberle entregado en bandeja una razón para lastimar a su hermana. El viento cambió y ella pudo sentir el aroma de las mew mew acercándose. Perfeto. Y con ellas, su hermana.  
Iba a destrozarle el corazón a esa zorra de Ichigo. Nadie le sacaba a su hermana. Algo en su mente le avisó que ella habia estado allí buscándolo a él.  
Eso era estúpido.  
Ella no buscaba humanos en sus períodos de olvido que nunca podía recordar. Ella buscaba a su hermana.  
- Masaya-kun.- lo llamó sintiendo la presencia de las estúpidas cada vez más cerca. Iba a destrozarle el corazón a la líder, y para eso... aunque le diese asco, ese inútil humano tenía que tocarla.  
El chico la miró mientras susurraba algo que no podía escuchar. Se acercó más a ella cayendo en su trampa. Con su fuerza youkai agarró ambos brazos del chico y lo tironeó junto a ella contra un árbol. Antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar lo envolvió con sus piernas y lo arrastró junto a ella

Con brutalidad hizo que el le apretase con una mano su seno derecho y lo besó con asco mordiéndole el labio. Masaya dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. PEro fue suficiente. Ella había hecho todo en perfecta sincronía. Era una youkai después de todo. Ichigo estaba parada justo en frente de ellos con el grupo solo que Masaya no se había dado cuenta. Seguía en shock por su velocidad.  
La escena no podía entenderse más que esa forma. Masaya estaba desnudando una chica que no era su novia en el bosque. Podía ver la sorpresa mezclada con el dolor y la angustiaen el rsotro de Ichigo. Ella suspiró con delicia. Le encantaba ese rostro. Ichigo estaba destruida. Liberó a Masaya de su agarre y él se volteó sintiendo la presencia de las mew mew. Todas estaban en shock y nadie, excepto Nyx, conocía su forma en humana. Masaya le dio la espalda a Perséfone mirando a Ichigo.  
- Ichigo... Esto... No es...  
Perséfone sonrió. Humano idiota. Sus uñas se alargaron y antes que pudiese continuar con lo que estaba diciendo le atravesó el pecho con sus garras agarrando el corazón con una mano. Lo apretó entre sus dedos manchados de la sangre del chico y Masaya gritó en agonía. Le molestaba el ruido, asi que con la otra mano le desgarró la garganta y las cuerdas vocales. No pudo hacer ningún ruido. El chico cayo al suelo desangrándose ante el horror de todas las expectadoras. No habían pasado ni 10 segundos.  
Ella era muy rápida. Sonrió con malicia y lamió sus dedos. La sangre era deliciosa.  
El grito de Ichigo rompió el silencio sepulcral y corrió a Masaya. El resto como despertando de un letargo trató de alcanzar a Perséfone pero lo único que quedaba de ella era el eco de su risa y una frase:  
- Jujuju... Nos veremos pronto.

Ichigo estaba en shock, Masaya aun no avía muerto, pero estaba sufriendo.

Ichigo: Por favor Nyx, se que tu puedes salvarlo...

Nyx: Por mas que quisiese no puedo, lo que las garras de mi hermana hacen, solo ella lo deshace -mintio-.

Ichigo: Y como pudiste con la herida de espada tuya!.

Nyx: Uno, sobre mi es mas fuerte el efecto; dos, dije garras - - _baka, claro que puedo, pero_ _su alma es demasiado obscura, no merece sobrevivir, yo no salvo esa clase de gente, ademas seria un peligro dejarlo con vida._

Unos segundos mas tarde el estaba muerto, una muerte dolorosa y lenta, a Nyx no le importaba, desde que avía visto su sombra, su verdadero ser, avía comprendido que debía matarlo antes de que se fusionara con su otra mitad, sin embargo, su hermana fue la que realizo tal acto, aunque eso solo la hacia sentir peor.

Nyx: Sera mejor irnos, si alguien ve esto, nos puede acusar de asesinas.

Zakuro: Sera mejor llevarnos a Masaya.

Nyx: No, hay que dejar que lo encuentren y actuar como si fuese una sorpresa cuando anuncien que murio.

Ichigo: ¡como puedes ser tan fría!.

Nyx: Es mi naturaleza, soy una youkai después de todo

* * *

Se notaba la tristeza de las otras cuatro mew en el café, sin embargo Nyx estaba mas preocupada por la salud mental de Ichigo y por cual seria la siguiente jugada de Hades, no lo dejaría ganar, pero de algo estaba segura, su plan de la muerte indolora en el mundo de las sombras estaba descartado, ella misma lo asesinaría, no le importaba mostrar su verdadera forma, pero ella lo mataría y se lo tiraría a los perros cual sobras, esto se estaba volviendo personal, su hermana, su compañera, ahora buscaba afectarlas mas indirectamente, quería utilizar a esas humanas en su contra.

Esta vez demostraría su cara de asesina despiadada, la naturaleza real de una youka, Hades se avía metido no solo con la única familia que tenia, sino también con lo mas cercano a una familia que estaba teniendo, no le importaba si ella moría, primero lo asesinaría a el.

* * *

Bien se que en parte quedo como muy profundo, pero me meti en la piel del personaje y asi quedo, todos se preguntaran por que se llama venganza este capitulo ¿no? pes es por que esta es la venganza de Percy hacia las mew por quitarle a su hermana. Sin nada mas que decir me retiro


	8. 8 verdaderas intenciones

Kira: se que el cap anterior estuvo desprolijo pero es que no tenia muchas ganas, lo copie como estaba en el pm de nik, que dicho sea de paso escribió casi todo el cap, asi, que por favor un aplauso, yo escribí la parte del aviso del youkai y la ultima parte después de que dice que Ichigo estaba en shock y empiezan unos dialoguitos, en fin Tmm no me pertenece y va dedicado a todas las lectoras... Y una felicitación a Nik por su fic y su colaboracion, de mas esta decir quien escribe cada parte...

CAPITULO 8: VERDADERAS INTENCIONES.

Perséfone llegó al departamento. Había matado a ese estúpido y se había sentido tan bien. Tocar su carne y desgarrarla.

- Veo que te divertiste hoy.  
Ella se quedó estática al escuchar la voz de Hades en las sombras. Había vuelto antes que ella y eso la metería en problemas.  
- Y también veo que tenemos un enemigo menos del que preocuparnos... o tal vez dos.  
Ella se giró tratando de ubicarlo pero no podía verlo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Si la muerte que causaste junto con la de... Lettuce era el nombre de esa buena para nada?... Bueno, son lo sufientemente potentes, podré hacerlas mis marionetas.  
Ella se erizó como un gatito al pensar en ello. Pero no tuvo tiempo para procesarlo dos brazos fuertes la agarraron de los brazos lamiéndo la sangre que se escurría por su piel.  
- Delicioso, Perséfone. Muy bien hecho.  
Sin más que decir empezó a besarle el cuello y a pellizcarle los pezones. Podía sentir el buslto a través del vestido. Iba a quejarse pero una fuerza superior la mantuvo callada. Ella no quería, pero esa fuerza no le permitia actuar.  
La arrodilló frente a él en el piso y le desgarró el vestido dejándola con su ropa interior. Como él se la exigía, Perséfone llevaba lencería fina francesa. A ella le incomodaba el hilo que se metía entre sus nalgas de lo que él llamaba tanga.  
Hades se quedó mirando su regalo. Nyx había sido tan idiota al dejar indefensa a su hermanita. Se endureció más al admirar el trasero de la chica y terminó por desvestirla. Sacó una esposas del cajón. Nunca más olvidaría la primera vez que había tomado a Perséfone obligándola con su control mental. El trige dentro de ella se había alzado y casi le había arrancado la cabeza. Desnuda la esposó boca abajo a la estufa de gas soldada contra la pared. Se desvistió detrás de ella. Sabía que Perseonfe se ponía nerviosa al no poder ver lo que hacía y no poder actuar. A él le encantaba ese miedo y los gritos que daba luego horrorizada cuando rompía el control mental y los recuerdos falsos que le había implantado, cuando dejaba de ser un títere y volvia a ser la verdadera Percy.  
Se arrodilló detrás de ella y arremetió contra sus nalgas chocando sus caderas. Percy dio un grito por no estar humeda mezclada con un gemido. Metió su mano entre los plieges de su intimidad y acarició el rosado botón de su esclava. Ella empezó a gemir sin poder contenerse y a moverse al rededor de su eje introducido en ella.  
- Si, Perséfone, dame más de tí.  
Ella bailaba debajo de él tratando de que él se moviese pero Hades se negaba. Le gustaba su desesperación y su odio, y su asco. Todas esas emociones en sus ojos. Aún esposada la volteó retorciendo sus brazos e inmovilizandola aún más.  
- ¿Quieres más?  
Ella asintió abriendo sus piernas para él. Desesperada cual gata en celo. Él le acercó su miembro a la cara y ella corrió su rostro indignada.  
- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres que te haga correrte.  
Ella a regañadientes apoyó sus labios en la punta de su pene y lo recorrió con la lengua. Pero él quería más que eso. Percy apretó los dientes con furia pero lo tomó con su boca succionando y lamiendo desde la base al eje. Él gemía con su retorcida mente y daba empujones desde su cadera aumentando el ritmo dentro de su boca. Vio un destello de cordura en sus ojos, su control se estaba rompiendo. Él solo sonrió al sentir el climax llegando. Haría algo que la verdadera Perséfone odiaría.  
Con un rugido al cielo y los gritos de asco de Perséfone ahogados por su miembro acabo dentro de su boca. Antes que Perséfone se lo mordiese lo retiró y le cerró la boca con fuerza. Veía sus intenciones en la cara. Quería escupirle su semen en el rostro.  
- Trágatelo.- sonrió con maldad.- O lo harás otra vez.  
Luego de ver su traquea moverse y asegurarse que se lo había tragado la amordazo. Perséfone lo miraba con un odio palpable. Esa era la verdadera Percy. No la loca desquiciada sedienta de sangre y dolor. Ella lo odiaba con todo el alma.  
- No vas a pasarla tan mal, Pers... Esto te va a gustar...  
Y con un movimiento la volteó boca abajo otra vez, se metió dentro de ella y empezó a moverse. Su energía varió mientras se sumía en el inconciente de Perséfone y volvía a tomar el control. La cabalgaba con fuerza y al sentir su poder sobre ella otra vez la obligó a disfrutarlo. Sintió cuando ella se mojó ante sus embestidas rápidas y furiosas,sus gemidos de satisfaccion llenándo la habitación y pidiéndole más. Amaba controlarla porque sabía que si Nyx supiese eso, le desgarraría por dentro, la volvería loca.  
Acabó dentro de la gemela de su ex cuando las paredes de su interior lo ordeñaron llegando al climax y él la dejó ahí tirada en el cuarto. Volvía a ser esa muñeca rota y desquiciada que estaba en estado catatónico. En esos tipos de estado a él no le servía para tirturar a su ex. Ella simplemente quedo allí en el suelo frió como una muñeca rota.

* * *

Nyx estaba en las nubes (otra vez) dibujando un lobo en su carpeta de dibujo mientras la profesora explicaba algo sobre los de su raza, que supuesta mente, eran solo leyendas.

Prof: Señorita Tukusama me puede explicar que es un inugami?.

Nyx: Que fastidio... En la mitologia japonesa un inugami es una forma de utilizar un Espíritu Animal, comúnmente originado de un perro, comúnmente para llevar a cabo una venganza o actuando como guardianes a favor de su Inugami-mochi Los _Inugami_ son una variedad de Hechicería llamada Kojyutsu la cual se ha prohibido su uso en la era de Heian.  
La creencia general dice que para crear un Inugami, había que enterrar un perro hasta el cuello y dejarle comida, pero sin que pudiera alcanzarla. Durante el proceso, el amo le dice al perro que su sufrimiento no es más grande que el suyo. Cuando el perro muere se le corta el cuello y se utiliza el cuello del animal como amuleto, y, por tanto, volviendo al espíritu obediente. Otra forma de hacer un Inugami es encerrando a varios perros en un lugar sin agua ni comida. Ellos se comerán entre ellos, luego, se espera a que muera el último que sobrevivió y se le corta la cabeza para ser utilizada como amuleto.  
Una leyenda más específica afirma que una anciana que deseaba venganza contra un enemigo, enterró a su preciado perro en el suelo con solo su cabeza fuera, y dijo "si tienes alma,haz mi voluntad y te adoraré como a un dios". Ella entonces cerró la cabeza del perro con una sierra de bambú, liberando al espíritu del perro como un Inugami. El espíritu hizo como ella deseaba, pero en cambio por su muerte dolorosa, este embrujó a la anciana.*  
¿Algo mas profesora?, ¿o solo era por que no estaba prestando atención a lo que usted hablaba que me pregunto a mi y no a todos los que estaban queriendo responder?.

Prof: Parece que le gusta la mitología...

Nyx: _si no se eso me tengo que suicidar- _- si, me gusta...- -_que irritante_-.

Nyx le hizo caso omiso a las felicitaciones y demás y siguió dibujando aquel lobo hasta terminar y pasárselo a Zakuro.

Prof: Que tanto se están pasando ustedes dos!.

Nyx: Nada que sea de su interés...

Prof: Muéstrenme o irán con la directora.

Nyx: Es solo un dibujo...

Prof: No me interesa muéstrenme.

A regañadientes le mostró el dibujo, dejando a la profesora muy impresionada, ya que, para su corta edad, era una dibujante profesional, y experta en armas blancas y artes marciales.

Nyx: Ahora si me disculpa profesora, podria devolverle el dibujo a Zakuro-chan...

* * *

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE...

Pudding: Ichigo esta muy triste todavía, ya a pasado una semana...

Nyx: Es algo difícil de superar, dale tiempo...

Zakuro: Nyx podemos hablar?, a solas...

Nyx: Claro...

Ambas muchachas salieron a la parte trasera del edificio, sin duda Zakuro entendía mejor los sentimientos de Nyx y sabia que era mentira que no podía curar a Masaya.

Zakuro: Escucha, esto se quedara entre nosotras... Dime la verdad, ¿por que no salvaste a Masaya?.

Nyx: Su olor era similar al de los chicos, como si no fuera de aquí, ademas su alma era tan obscura como la mia, podia salvarlo, pero era una amenaza, ayer confirme mis sospechas, el no solo era el caballero azul, también era una parte de Deep Blue...

Zakuro: Y?

Nyx: Deep Blue quiere exterminar a tu raza y a la mía, al planeta entero... Ademas esta aliado con Hades por voluntad propia, eso quiere decir que es una amenaza... Zakuro por favor entiéndeme...

Zakuro: Te entiendo, solo quieres protegernos... pero ten cuidado, las demás no lo entenderán, Ichigo esta bastante resentida, ella sabe que tu si podías salvarlo...

Nyx: Hay que tener cuidado con ella, esta muy frágil y seria una victima perfecta para Hades.

Zakuro: Lo se, pero quédate con el plan original, no cometas ninguna estupidez, se que quieres matarlo tu misma, pues yo también, pero seria suicidio...

Nyx: Hmp, aveces pienso que realmente eres una youkai.

Zakuro: ¿Por que?.

Nyx: Tienes el carácter de un youkai, por eso es tan claro para ti como pienso... Pai es igual, pero no le digas nada, se que el compartirá opiniones con Kisshu y Taruto, y si a alguno de ellos se le escapa... Dudo que puedan perdonarme...

Zakuro: Tranquila, todo saldrá bien...

Nyx: Eso espero nee-chan...

* * *

Kisshu: Okina neko ten cuidado con esa bandeja!.

Tarde Nyx ya avía chocado contra la pelota de Puddin, pero gracias a su agilidad avía logrado agarrar la bandeja antes de que se cayera

Las chicas estaban trabajando, mientras que los cyniclones estaban recostados en la pared. Una chica esta intentando coquetean con Kisshu, mientras otra se acercaba a Pai, y Taruto salia corriendo a socorrer a Pudding que estaba tambaleando en su pelota gigante con una bandeja en cada mano.

Nyx: Mint, levanta tu trasero de esa silla y ayúdanos!.

En cuanto dejo las cosas en la mesa correspondiente le paso la bandeja a Mint y se dirigió a Kisshu.

Chica: Y que dices esta noche, tu, yo... -plaf-.

Nyx: Upss, disculpa zorra no te vi...

Si Nyx avía tirado a la chica al suelo enganchando le una pierna con la suya y tirando hacia adelante, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Chica: Como te atreves!.

Nyx: Simple el es MI novio, así que aléjate de el... -dijo con voz amenazante y aura asesina-.

Kisshu: Celosa -comento burlón-.

Nyx: Si, y mucho -acercándose a su oído- tu eres solo mio -susurro-.

Ichigo: Dejen de derramar miel y pónganse a trabajar.

Nyx: ärgerlich Mädchen, ich hasse dich_* _-gruño-.

Todos menos Nyx: ¿Eee?

Nyx: Nada

Ryo: Chicas hora del descanso...

Todas asintieron, ya sabían que significaba... Enemigos... Era un código, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ellas eran las mews, rapidamente bajaron y Nyx comenzó a buscar la ubicación, el centro.

Nyx: Ire yo sola, es un youkai devil...

Ichigo: Y si luego aparece tu ex y tu hermanita -dijo con asco-.

Nyx: Con mas razón, ustedes no pueden, no las entrene para que desafíen a los youkais de ese nivel, de mi nivel... Seria peligroso y podrían matarlas, y yo no permitiré otra muerte.

Ichigo: Por que eres tan terca, tu tampoco puedes con el, hasta yo podría matarte...

Los ojos de Nyx adquirieron ese azul eléctrico y sus garras y colmillos crecieron.

Nyx: ¡No, no podrías, solo consigues hacerme daño con tu maldita campana ridícula por que tiene poderes purificadores, por ti misma no puedes ni con un youkai cerdo, si yo no te hubiese dicho que lo purificaras te hubieran matado!.

Ichigo: Claro que no! ¡yo sola podía!.

Nyx: admítelo, eres débil.

Ichigo: ¡Claro que no, podría matarte si quisiera!.

Nyx: Te reto -dijo ya con su aspecto youkai- a ver quien llega primero al parque...

Ichigo: MEW ICHIGO METAMORFO-SIS!.

Nyx: MEW SHODOW TIGRESS METAMORFOSIS.

Ambas saltaron por la ventana y salieron corriendo, unos minutos mas tarde Nyx llego y al ver al youkai una gotita apareció en su cien.

XXX: Mi querida Nyx al fin te encuentro, tus padres están preocupados por tu desaparición y nuestra boda sigue en pie, vamonos, yo puedo hacerte muy feliz.

Ichigo: ¿Tienes pometido? -llegando-.

Nyx: Boda arreglada, luego les explico -dijo al olfatear al resto del equipo-.

Kisshu: Okina neko! ¿Por que te fuiste tan de repente?.

Nyx: Tranquilo Kish, no es nada, ¿se encargan ustedes?.

Ichigo: ¿No que eramos débiles?.

Nyx: primero dije que tu eras débil, no dije nada del resto y segundo, el es mas débil que tu.

XXX: Are de cuenta que no escuche tu absurda comparación con una asquerosa humana, vamos mi querida Nyx.

Ese tono tan poco masculino, esa forma de moverse y hablar tan afeminado, ese tono tan exasperante, esa forma de referirse a ella y ese intento de tono meloso la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

XXX: ¡Nyx vamonos ahora!.

Nyx observo sus garras y luego a ese estúpido youkai, sus garras y luego el youkai.

Nyx: No vale la pena ensuciar a mis garritas con alguien inferior a un insecto, ¡SAIS DE LAS SOMBRAS!.

Kissshu: Quien es el?.

Nyx: Uno de los tantos idiotas que quieren casarse conmigo, o uno de los otros tantos con los cuales me comprometen mis padres a mis espaldas... No tiene mucha importancia en realidad...

Taruto: Nyx-chan, ¿vas a matarlo?.

Nyx: Si, pero si quieres hazlo tu.

Taruto: Arigato!.

Taruto rapidamente lo enrredo con sus plantas y Nyx puso un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos, justo a tiempo cuando Taruto hizo que sus plantas desmembraran al youkai, provocando que la sangre salpicara por todos lados, pero sin llegar a ellos por el campo de fuerza.

Nyx: Bien echo Taru-taru...

Puddin: Nee-san tiene razón, bien echo Taru-taru...

Taruto: ¡Que no me digan asi!

Nyx: Ya vamos, esto fue una perdida de tiempo...

* * *

YA EN EL CAFÉ

Nyx: Mis padres quieren que siga el linaje puro de la familia, asi que quieren que me case, por eso es que suelen comprometerme con algún idiota o dejar que vean si pueden conseguir mi mano por mi voluntad... Cosa que nunca paso, y digamos que todos quedaron a unos 10 metros bajo tierra...

Mint: Los mataste a todos!.

Nyx: Si, yo defiendo a los humanos y les tengo piedad, pero con los de mi especie es distinto, si tengo que matar a alguien de mi especie o raza me da igual...

Ichigo: Y no... No te arrepientes o tienes cargo de conciencia?.

Nyx: Para nada, ellos si pueden defender sus vidas, ademas la mayoría son escoria, después de todo una gran frase dice "aquellos que no cumplen las normas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"... en fin... nos veremos mañana...

Luego de decir eso salto hacia atrás, hacia las sombras y se fue a su cuarto... Se tiro en la cama y no pudo evitar pensar en como estaría su hermana, ella la apreciaba mucho, era la única que la comprendía, y ahora por su culpa estaba en manos de ese idiota, que valla uno a saber que le avía echo... Unas lagrimas revedles resbalaron por sus mejillas.

XXX: No debes llorar, pareces debil -regaño una voz femenina-.

Nyx: Es que... Ella era tan tierna... Y el... No se que le puede haber echo... Me preocupa...

XXX: Sin duda eres un bicho raro, eres fría como el hielo y a la vez... tan cálida y frágil... calma, confía en ti misma...

Nyx: Sempai, no puedo hacerlo, me siento horrible, culpable, estúpida, esto es mi culpa, mi hermanita esta sufriendo por mi culpa y yo aquí, lamentándome, sin hacer nada...

XXX: Calma mi pequeña, yo se que tu puedes con todo, por eso te elegí como mi sucesora.

Nyx: Arashi-sempai, no creo poder cumplir con sus expectativas, yo...

Arashi: Eres fuerte, inteligente, bondadosa... No eres como el resto, tu si tienes aprecio por los humanos y tu familia, tus amigos y compañeros, se que lo lograras... Cuídate...

La dulce voz de la reina de las sombras, maestra de Nyx, la persona que fue como su madre, su ejemplo a seguir, quedo flotando en el aire hasta desvanecerse.

Nyx: Tienes razón sempai, debo ser fuerte y salvar a mi hermana...

Con esos pensamiento Nyx se quedo profundamente dormida...

* * *

Se que tarde una eternidad, pero es que entre que no tenia inspiracion estaba en la casa de mi papa, donde no hay internet no pude escribir y después que se bloquea la compu y bueno... espero les aya gustado ¿reviews?

* explicasion: gracias a san wikipedia, por decirme esa info, es para demostrar que ella no le da ni 5 de pelota a la clase y se la pasa en su mundo...

*ärgerlich Mädchen, ich hasse dich: es aleman, significa Chiquilla molesta, te odio... algo asi... quejas al traductor de google!

Hades: Como sea adios humanas asquerosas...

Nyx: yo queria decir eso!.

Deidara: Y yo! hm.

Kira: Tu ni perteneces a esta historia Deidara!.

Nyx: Ya la escuchaste fuera, largo, shu shu, fuera bicho!.

Deidara: -a lo lejos- ¡Que dijiste!.

Kira: Bueno adios! devo ir a que esos dos no se maten... Nik deja de babear y ayudame!.

Nik: Ash... Da gracias a que no esta Pers, que sino, chau rubio...

Percy: Me llamaron?

-se escucha una explocion.

Kira: Yo a este lo mato -se va corriendo...

Nik: Wow, esta cabeza es un quilombo...

Kira: ¡te escuche!.

Nik: Bueno, creo que mejor voy a evitar que K mate a Deidara... Besos y abrazos... ¡Kira sueltale el pelo a Deidara! ¡Deidara baja esos explocivos! -a lo lejos-.

Percy: Creo que hoy lo publico yo, ni que ese humano fuera tan especial...


End file.
